And Baby Makes?
by of self
Summary: Before Jason and Tess were just friends. But after one night they both don't know where they stand. And now with a baby on the way, they have really no idea where they stand. Jason/Tess.
1. A Visit to the Doctor's

_New story! It's a multi-chaptered Jason/Tess fic which I've been working on for quite a while. I really love the couple. So I hope you like it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CR._

_And this chapter is dedicated to **surburbs** because she is my super awesome beta and really polished up the chapter. :)_

* * *

She pushed her thick blonde hair away from her face, some tendrils still clinging to her sweaty forehead. She looked at the reflection in the mirror. A pale young woman with wan grey eyes, hollow cheeks and slightly matted hair stared back at her. This was the umpteenth time this week she had emptied the contents of her stomach, and every time afterwards she felt exhausted and hungry.

She had always been a careful eater and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong with her. This time the vomiting was not even self-induced. No, she had gotten over that a long time ago with the help of intervention and intensive therapy. She wondered about the cause and decided to make a visit to the doctor. She splashed some water on her face and rinsed her mouth of the bitter taste. She patted her face dry before leaving the bathroom.

She scheduled an appointment with the doctor hoping he would prescribe some pills; then this bug which she had caught would go away soon, and she could get back to her work. She had already had to cancel so many performances because of her sickness.

After Camp Rock she had been determined to break out of her mother's shadow and clutches. And it had taken some hard work to do that. She had slaved away as an intern at music companies, endured chipped nails, frizzy hair, and forgone facials in order to prove herself. And in the end it had all paid off. She was now known all over the industry for her talent and her willingness to work hard. She had finally stepped away from her mother's shadow the day she was introduced as Tess Tyler, not as T.J. Tyler's daughter.

She was now signed to the same record label as Mitchie and Connect 3. She was friendly enough with them but kept her distance; they were all together too nice and occasionally made her feel like gouging her eyes out. The one person who she did talk to often was Jason Gray. He tried to strike up a friendship with her, refusing to give up and eventually she gave in. She found him funny and sweet and besides he was insanely talented at the guitar. It was almost as if there was magic in his fingers. And someday she was determined to collaborate with him.

Filled with a sudden urge to eat a pizza, she ordered one. As she waited impatiently for the pizza, she stalked around the house until she found a full length mirror. She stared at herself. She was still skinny but lately it felt like her chest had gotten slightly bigger. And for the life of her she couldn't think why. She turned around and found nothing else had changed. This new problem meant getting new bras, which would involve the tabloids pasting a picture of her with the headline, "Star seen buying lingerie? For who?" Or something stupid like that.

By the time the pizza came she was ravenous and almost ripped the delivery guy's hand off in her rush to get the food. She couldn't ever remember being hungry like this. Well except after she got out of treatment; the clinic had insisted she eat only healthy foods, and she spent the entire time desperately craving a double cheeseburger.

In half an hour she had finished most of the pizza, and she looked mildly amused as she thought about what her mother would say. Feeling full and happy she decided to take a nap. Setting her alarm for five o'clock she curled up on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

She got up at five, still slightly exhausted but she managed to get out of bed and somehow get dressed. She normally wore heels but today her feet seemed to be aching, so she just wore flats and a simple sundress. She wore light make up, just some gloss and liner. There was none of the usual glamour about her. She did not look like a star but she did look like a simple, pretty young girl.

She called a cab and got into. On the way to the doctors she checked her messages and found a message from her agent saying that she had to attend an album launch tomorrow. Rather Connect 3's album launch. She was in two minds about going but realized that Jason would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't show.

She finally reached the doctor's and, after paying the cabbie, she got out and made her way inside the hospital. She always hated hospitals; there was something about their smell that completely unnerved her. It was far too pungent and all the fragrances in the world couldn't mask the odor of death which pervaded hospitals.

She sat in the waiting area and endured a few stares from people. Normally she would have smiled or something but today she just did not feel up to it. When her turn finally came she heaved a huge sigh of relief. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

The doctor greeted her cheerfully, and Tess felt somewhat annoyed. If there was anything she hated more than hospitals it would have to be cheerful doctors. They completely unnerved her.

"So Ms. Tyler, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked her smiling.

"I have been vomiting for the past week, and I've been exhausted." Tess said politely.

"Anything else?" the doctor said thoughtfully.

"My appetite has increased; I eat a lot more especially after I've vomited" Tess said wondering what the diagnosis would be.

The doctor smiled at her and said, "Please put on this gown. I am going to get my colleague Doctor Martindale. She will conduct an examination, and I believe she will be able to tell you that cause of this illness."

Tess stared at the doctor's retreating back and then looked distastefully at the hospital gown he had handed her. How could anyone wear these things? There were so dowdy and frumpish and unattractive. She sighed and went behind the green curtain and quickly changed. The stupid dress was airy also. If she ever did get the chance she was going to make sure that she would design some new hospital wear or get someone else to do it. This was, simply put, a fashion travesty.

She sat on the examining table and swung her legs deciding that she needed a manicure. The doctor finally came in with a woman, presumably Doctor Martindale. Tess looked at her with interest; she was wearing blue scrubs which would have made a lesser woman well, look blue, but the doctor actually carried it off very well.

"I will take over from here Doctor Robbins" she said smiling at the other doctor and sending him out of the room.

"When did you have your last period Ms. Tyler?" the doctor asked.

"I don't remember exactly" Tess said frowning "Is it relevant?" she asked.

"Well it would help but it doesn't matter" the doctor said.

"Well what is it?" Tess asked impatiently. She wanted this to get over as fast as possible.

"I am pretty sure of what it is but I just want to order a blood test before I confirm it" Doctor Martindale said smiling at Tess' impatience.

"If you are pretty sure just go ahead and tell me already" Tess said. She had never liked waiting for things especially when there did not seem to be a need to do so.

"Fine I tell you…" the doctor said.

"I am waiting…" Tess said sarcastically as she sat up.

"You're pregnant" the doctor said sitting down,

"I am what?" Tess said shocked.

"You are pregnant Ms. Tyler. Judging by all those symptoms you have been experiencing, I would imagine you're about 6 weeks along. The vomiting in particular would be morning sickness," the doctor said as she took out a notepad and began making a few notes.

Tess's head began to spin. She was pregnant. This …this changed everything. She was keeping the child that was sure. But all the same things were now going to be so different. Ever so different.

"Ms. Tyler, we can do an ultrasound now, or we can wait until your next visit if you would like to wait for the father to be there." the doctor said looking up from her notes.

"I don't know. This was a surprise; I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen," Tess said. She did not even know if she was going to tell him. What had happened had been a one-time thing.

The doctor noticed the look on Tess' face and realized that maybe the pregnancy had been a result of a fling. She sighed- for every ten pregnancies that were planned there were always two or three that just happened.

"Ms. Tyler…" the unspoken question hung in the air.

"Of course I am going to keep it. There is no question about that!" Tess said sharply as she swung off the table and marched behind the green curtain. She quickly stripped off the regulation smock and for just a moment placed a hand over her belly and gently rubbed it. Over the next eight months there would be a life growing inside of her, and whether she liked it or not she was going to have to prepare for its arrival.

She got dressed and stepped out from behind the curtain and sat down in front of the doctor stiffly.

"Ms. Tyler. I would like you to return next week on the same day at the same time. We'll get a sonogram done in order to determine how the fetus is doing. I'm giving you a lab form to go get a blood test done to confirm the pregnancy and some pamphlets about pregnancy. My phone number is on the pamphlet, and please feel free to call me even if you have the slightest of doubts. The first trimester is the most crucial stage. I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I am aware of your past history so I will set up a meeting with a nutritionist, who will help you take care of your diet. Please do go and meet her tomorrow." Doctor Martindale said handing Tess the prescription and lab slip.

"Thanks Doctor. I would appreciate it very much if you could keep this a secret," Tess said quietly.

"Of course Ms. Tyler" Doctor Martindale said smiling.

"Thank you Doctor," Tess said. She stopped at the lab before heading out of the hospital. She flagged a cab and gave the driver her home address. As she looked out of the window her shoulders sagged and she sunk back into the seat as memories of that one quickly forgotten night came flooding back.

At that time it seemed like an inconsequential event but now the implications of it had made it the most important event of her life.

* * *

_I know it's a slightly weird idea but suprisingly I can see the whole thing actually happening in my head. So, um reviews telling what you think about it would be really really nice. :)_


	2. Decisions and More Decisions

_Thank you all for the wonderful response. Believe me when I say this I was really glad when I opened my email and saw the response. Anyways here is the second chapter. And if you were wondering I did some complicated calculations and figured out their ages. Tess should be 24 and Jason should be 28. And I think the time-line should be roughly 2016 if my addition is right. Anyways enjoy! :)_

_Dont own CR._

* * *

It wasn't as if they had been drunk or anything that night; both of them had been perfectly sober. They had come home after a party thrown by their record label, and she had invited him in. Because that's what anyone would have done with a close friend, right? And Jason was one of the closest friends Tess had.

Neither of them was feeling sleepy, so they decided to watch videos of themselves singing. It was a fun tradition which they usually followed on Saturday nights. They even had popcorn to throw at themselves on the screen when they felt that they were getting too cheesy. They threw popcorn at each other too, just for the fun of it.

However, throwing popcorn was not supposed to lead to a sexually charged moment. But it did. And it was then that caution had been thrown to the wind. It all began with him dusting some popcorn off her shoulder. Then she plucked some popcorn out of his hair. His fingertips grazed her jaw line, sending a slight shiver down her spine. She brushed his cheek gently. Tess felt light and happy as she looked into Jason's eyes. They were comforting brown eyes, ones that enveloped you in their warmth.

There were only a few inches separating them. They both tentatively moved forward, closing the distance between them. And then they were kissing. Tess remembered drawing him closer and entangling her fingers in his silky hair. She blushed as she remembered how they somehow managed to stumble onto the bed, despite bumping onto a few things along the way.

There had been that one moment of hesitancy between them. On the bed he had drawn back suddenly, his brown eyes worriedly gazing at her. She gazed back at him, her blue eyes unusually contemplative, before pulling him back to her. She had made her decision, and she had no regrets. To her it had been worth it. She also knew that he had no regrets either, but she wondered whether he would have any, when she told him about the baby. _If_ she told him about the baby. She wasn't even sure where they stood with their relationship because he had left for a tour the next day.

She remembered the first time she met him; she had bumped into him, literally, at an event. She had been knocked flat on her back from the impact. Jason had been horrified and had insisted on dropping her at her house, apologizing profusely all the way home. She had been annoyed at first but his sweetness had eventually won her over. And from that day on they had become friends. Now they were friends who didn't know where they stood. Or maybe not even friends anymore.

She sighed. She needed to clear her head. A smoke would have helped immensely, but not with a baby on the way. The cab dropped her off at home, and after paying the driver she got out. Each step she took now reminded her of the fact that she was carrying another person inside her, a person she needed to nurture. She was going to undergo the biggest test of her entire life, taking care of another human being. And Tess felt she was not all prepared because it wasn't like anyone had ever nurtured or taken care of her. Well, except maybe Jason. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. There were going to be drastic changes.

She walked to the couch and lay down on it gingerly, kicking off her shoes. No more strenuous hours at work, no more social drinking, and the cigarettes she smoked whenever she got stressed would have to go. She would need make her spare bedroom into a nursery, hire a nanny, and learn how to change a diaper. The list was endless. She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed them. She was going to go mad if she didn't get someone to help her soon. As much as she hated admitting it she was going to need help. A lot of it.

She fell asleep thinking about everything, exhausted by everything that had happened. When she woke up it was ten o'clock at night and her stomach was noisily reminding her that it was hungry. Her eyes flew open as she checked the time on her watch. She realized that she had not looked over the pamphlets from the doctor, so she wasn't even sure what she was allowed to eat, drink or do. First she needed to eat; then she could figure out the rest.

She made her way to the kitchen deciding that it was time she put her long unused cooking skills to the test. After half an hour or so, she stared at the resulting concoction in the pot. It turned out her cooking skills were not bad, she had managed to cook some pasta fairly well. She served herself and took a big spoon of it before blanching in disgust. Being a great cook, she had forgotten the most fundamental item, salt. She took the salt shaker and shook some over the pasta. She was much too hungry to care, but in her head she made another addition to the list. Get a cook.

After finishing dinner, she put everything in the sink. The, feeling slightly guilty about not having anything healthy, she grabbed a banana. While pealing the fruit, she heard her phone ring and walked out of the kitchen to pick it up, but her phone had decided to hide itself. After a lengthy search she found it, but it had already stopped ringing. Tess was about to throw it back on the couch in disgust when she noticed the number. It was Jason. The call had already gone to voice-mail.

This was the first call she had from him ever since _that _night. All through the tour he had sent her texts because calling her was not an option with the various time zones he kept jumping. They had not talked about it and had carefully skirted the issue anytime the barest hint of it came and kept their conversations impersonal and polite. And Tess had preferred it that way. Also it wasn't exactly the type of thing you could discuss on text messages.

She looked at the phone with foreboding. She was excited to hear his voice and at the same time a part of her did not want to know the message. What if he had decided that he did not want to be her friend anymore? What if his opinion of her had changed? Most of all what if he decided over the course of all their text messages that he hated her and wanted to tell her that over the phone? Okay maybe the last thought was a little too melodramatic because Jason did not hate people easily. But all the same Tess wondered.

"Hey, Tess. I guess you must be busy right now. Anyways I'll leave you a message…So how have you been? Ummm…we never talked after that night though we text-ed each other and I had to leave…Maybe we can talk the day after tomorrow. My tour finishes tomorrow. I have some important news to tell you. You don't need to call back. See you on Wednesday. Ummm…bye…Nate, how do you-"

The voice mail ended and Tess stared at her phone with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. What news did Jason have to tell her? And more importantly, how would it affect their relationship or friendship - whatever the heck it was called at the moment? Only Jason could tell her, and he wasn't going to be here for another two days.

Tess sighed as she plopped down on an armchair and switched on the TV. She stared at the moving figures on the screen hardly paying any attention to them. Her mind was filled with a jumble of thoughts. Her list of problems was drastically increasing and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely and if you have any questions or doubts regarding their backgrounds or whatever feel free to ask? I'll try my best to answer. :)_


	3. White Roses and Strawberry Gummy Worms

_I'm sorry I took so long but I spent a few hours hyperventilating over the fact that I need to have a detailed plan for this story otherwise it would all go downhill and then there were also some assignments to be done. Anyways here is the chapter and it's long to make up for the delay. I hope you like it. :)_

_And million thanks to surburbs, without her help I know I would be lost._

_Don't own CR._

* * *

Tess got up rubbing her eyes blearily. Thanks to Jason's voice mail, she'd spent most the night staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering what she was going to say and what he wanted to tell her. She hadn't even moved much because she was afraid that something might happen to the baby. And, as a result, here she was in the morning - sleepy, sore, grumpy and hungry.

She got off the bed and sighed; Jason hadn't exactly mentioned what time he was coming so she had set the alarm for seven. She figured this should give her enough time to dust the house and look presentable herself. Cool, calm and collected had been her goal for the day, but that was already out of the window because she was anything but calm, cool and collected. Nope, she was big bundle of nerves. A bundle of nerves that was now going to throw up the remnants of her dinner. _Great_.

She hurriedly raced to the bathroom and threw up. Morning sickness was one of the least appealing things about pregnancy. She brushed her teeth and decided that what she needed was a warm bubble bath with some aromatic oils. She turned on the bathwater and sat at the edge of the tub letting her finger trace circles in the warm water. It was incredibly soothing and she began to relax.

After the bath filled, she quickly shed her clothes, stepped into the tub, and slowly sank down into the warm water. Reveling in the feeling of warmth and inhaling the smell of the soothing oils, Tess felt truly relaxed for the first time in the past few days. As all the tension slipped out, she was able to calmly address the decision which had been plaguing her for so long – should she tell Jason or not.

Tess decided that whether she told Jason or not would depend on what he told her. That way she could insulate herself from any kind of heartbreak and also not have Jason stay with her just because it was his duty. She tried to tell herself this in a business-like manner, but she couldn't. She didn't want Jason to be away from her, but she wanted him with her by choice. He was so sweet that she knew he would stay with her and the baby, even if he didn't really want to. She had already had enough people treat her as an obligation; she couldn't take that from Jason as well. Before her fears could get the best of her and undo all the good that her bath had done, she quickly got out and threw on her robe. She was going to be business like about this, whether she liked it or not.

--

She rubbed herself dry and walked to her closet, picking out jeans and a loose peasant top to wear. After dressing up and brushing her hair she looked at the clock and realized with a start that it was nine o'clock; she had spent close to two hours in the bath. There still so much to be done, and she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

She went to the kitchen and looked around to see what her options were. She had a loaf of brown bread sitting on the counter and there were a few more bananas. She opened the fridge and found a jar of peanut butter. She made herself some sandwiches and ate them, finishing the meal with a glass of orange juice and a banana. She definitely needed to do some grocery shopping; her fridge was almost bare save for a chunk of moldy cheese, some sorry looking spinach and a bottle of champagne.

After her breakfast she tidied around the house, and by ten o'clock she felt sufficiently pleased with the state of the house. She settled herself on the couch and decided to watch that new Spanish telenovela while she waited for Jason. Despite her general dislike of soap operas with their ridiculous amount of plot twists, she was drawn to this one and wanted to find out whether Alejandro would tell Marisol he loved her or go away and become a celibate priest, doomed to yearn for his lost love.

--

Jason was eagerly waiting for the plane to land. He could not wait to see Tess. He had spent the whole tour mulling over everything, and he had made an important decision. He wanted to let Tess know that he was the only guy for her. He wanted to tell her that what they had wasn't just some random one-night stand. That night had been really meaningful to him, and he knew that Tess was _very_ special. He didn't want to let her get away if he could help it.

She was a really complex girl; she seemed so cold and distant, but that was just the outer façade. The real Tess was warm, kind, funny and most of all intelligent. It was just that nobody bothered to look beyond her beauty, so they wrote her off as a heartless bitch.

Most people also looked at him strangely when he said that she was his best friend. They thought he was a naïve little fool who was going to get screwed over by Tess Tyler someday. But he knew Tess better, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get screwed over because Tess had changed from her diva days at camp rock. And she _had_ changed for the better.

Even his band mates sometimes had problems understanding how he could like Tess. Actually, it was really just Shane who couldn't seem to get it. He had tried explaining it to Shane, but had given up after a while. Shane could be so dense sometimes. Didn't he think that Tess deserved a second chance like Shane had received?

He looked across at Shane who was currently examining his phone for messages from Mitchie. If he didn't receive a message from Mitchie every hour, he went into panic mode. And Shane in panic mode was not a pretty sight.

He glanced at Nate who looked like he was mentally composing something. He was also smiling, which made Jason smile. Maybe Nate was thinking about his girlfriend Caitlyn. Jason liked Caitlyn the best of his band mates' girlfriends. She was fun to hang out with, and she was cool. Yeah, cool was the right word for her because Caitlyn did her own thing regardless of what anyone thought of her.

Jason liked Mitchie too, but just not as much as Caitlyn. He had sometimes suspected that Mitchie cared a bit too much about what other people thought of her, and it was almost like she was holding herself back because she was scared of how people might react. Caitlyn was always herself, and Jason appreciated the honesty. You always knew where you stood with Caitlyn.

Jason had only told Caitlyn about the night with Tess and while she had been surprised, it had been in a good sort of way. After good naturedly ribbing him for a prolonged amount of time, causing him to turn a couple of shades of red, she had said it was about time. She had teased him saying they had done the whole thing backwards; instead of dating, they had skipped all formalities and jumped to the essentials. Jason blushed at the thought.

But now he was going to start from the beginning. He was going to woo her in the best way possible, even if it took him forever to do it. The plane landed, and Jason was the first one to get out of the plane. He simply couldn't wait to see Tess. His band mates smiled at his excitement; Jason could be so very child like sometimes.

--

On the way to Tess's house Jason stopped at the florist's and bought a big bouquet of white roses, Tess's favorite of flowers. He also grabbed a big packet of strawberry gummy worms, her favorite kind of candy, just in case she seemed to need any sweetening up.

When Jason finally reached Tess's house he took a deep breath before walking up the pathway. He hoped she wasn't angry with him. Her messages all through the tour had seemed friendly enough, but Tess could be very good at hiding her anger. He stood in front of her door and took another deep breath before ringing the door bell. He couldn't help but comparing the feeling to waiting for examination results. He felt anxious and fearful, and he considered throwing in a few prayers.

Tess heard the doorbell ring, and she hopped off the couch in her excitement, Alejandro and Marisol's problems forgotten for the time being. As of now, she was having the most serious case of butterflies she had ever experienced. She practically ran to the door, but she stopped in the entry way for a moment to calm herself. When she finally opened the door, there stood Jason, with a bouquet of roses and a pack of strawberry gummy worms. Her favorite things.

He was finally there – tall, handsome, funny, lovable, insanely talented Jason. The Jason who made her feel better with just a smile. The Jason who was her best friend. The Jason who she was slowly falling in love with. The Jason who was the father of her child. The Jason who might break her heart with whatever news he had to offer.

--

The door opened, and Jason saw her. _Finally_. She was smiling tentatively but looked so pretty. He had almost forgotten how pretty she was. He smiled an even bigger smile and stepped forward, encompassed her in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Tess," Jason said in a soft voice with a hint of something that Tess couldn't quite place.

He breathed in her lavender scent and smiled into her hair. His heart felt light, almost as if he could float on air. She wasn't angry with him. Now all he had to do was convince her that, they were worth a shot that he was the guy for her.

Tess hugged him back as tightly as she could, happy to see him and happy to be in his warm embrace. Maybe she would tell him after all; maybe, just maybe, all her fears were unfounded.

"Let's go in Jason. Otherwise I'm pretty sure Mrs. McDonald will have a lot to tell her husband tonight," Tess said as she closed the door behind them.

Jason laughed as he stepped back from the embrace. He swung an arm around her as they walked towards the couch. He gave her the flowers and the gummy worms, and Tess broke away to find a jar for the flowers and a bowl for the gummy worms.

He sat down, mentally rehearsing the speech he had prepared on the way to the house. Tess came back to the living room to find Jason sitting on the couch deep in thought. She sat down next to him, offering him a gummy worm.

"So Jason, you said you had something important to tell me" Tess said with a smile that belied the crazy way her heart was hammering against her chest. She repeated the line "I hope there is no one else" over and over again in her head like a mantra.

Jason turned to Tess slowly. He was feeling incredibly nervous, but after taking a calming breath to steady himself, he began to speak in a serious voice.

"Tess, I had plenty of time to think over stuff during the tour. I don't know if you think that what happened that night was a mistake or not. For me it wasn't. What I want to say, is that I don't regret anything that I do with you Tess. I mean…you're amazing and you don't treat me like I'm an airhead. Damn… I know I'm not doing a very good job of explaining myself. What I want to say is that I really like you…"

Jason stopped and looked at Tess who was sitting very quietly. He nervously awaited her response.

Tess's heart sank when she heard what Jason had said. So he only liked her, nothing more than that, and he probably did not want to ruin their friendship.

"I like you too, Jason," she managed to say quietly.

"No Tess, what I meant was that I _really_ like you. That I want us to be more than friends. Though if you don't feel that way too, it's okay. You say the word, and I'll never bring this up again." Jason said equally quiet, wincing slightly as he said the last part.

Tess's heart rose as she heard what he had to say, but she held herself in check and played it cool.

"Are you asking me out Jason?" Tess asked in an amused voice.

"Yes, I believe I am. So will you go out with me?" Jason asked her.

Tess kissed him soundly on his lips, and Jason kissed her back, her answer evident to him. When they finally broke apart, their faces were flushed and their eyes were sparkling.

"So how about some gummy worms eh?" Jason said and laughed as Tess threw a gummy worm at him. Then she handed him the bowl and snuggled close to him. Jason put his arm around her, drawing her as close as he could. His happiness knew no bounds now.

As Tess contentedly munched on a gummy worm, she decided that she was definitely going to tell Jason, but for now she wanted to enjoy this moment. She would deal with the reality of telling him about the baby later.

* * *

_So how did you like the chapter? Let me know in a review. :)_


	4. Heartbeats

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter was a little confusing to do. Anyways I hope you like it. :)**

**Dedications: surburbs- (because I love her to death for being awesome and no matter how many times I say thanks, it's really not enough and because the credit for the heartbeats thing goes to her). WeFallForever( because she she reviews so wonderfully everytime. Thanks dear)**

**Playlist- because I noticed I have a few songs on repeat when I write. Jem- Come On Closer, Eminem- Sing For The Moment.**

**Dont own CR.**

* * *

Tess drove to the hospital, humming one of Connect 3's songs. It had been two weeks since Jason had come back and all through those two weeks they had nothing but fun. They had watched tons of movies and eaten even more gummy worms. Also, in-between all of that a good amount of making out had been thrown in.

She giggled thinking about the time they had gone to the album launch. Jason had introduced her as his girlfriend, and to say that jaws had dropped would be an understatement. Caitlyn and Nate had walked up to them and congratulated them, while Caitlyn had given Jason a grin which had turned him an adorable tomato red. She would have to ask him about that later on. She knew Jason and Caitlyn were pretty close but Tess was secure enough about herself not to feel jealous about Jason being friends with other women. She knew that Caitlyn had probably known about them because Jason had told her.

Shane and Mitchie had been a bit more obvious about their confusion but congratulated them anyways. She had spent the rest of the night dancing in Jason's arms, and for her the night had been nothing short of blissful.

She soon reached the hospital and after parking the car in she got out of it and made her way to the hospital.

--

Tess sat in the hospital room, tapping her feet impatiently against the white tiled floor. She was anxious. On one hand, she just wanted to get her ultrasound over and done with, but on the other hand she couldn't wait to see the first picture of her baby. Well her baby and Jason's baby. Jason…she still hadn't told him, though she was going to do it soon. She just needed to get used to the idea- that she was going to be a mother –first.

She looked around the room; there were a few other women sitting there. Some of them were heavily pregnant and some of them were barely showing like she was. There was also a scared looking teen sitting there chewing her nails. Tess felt a wave of pity wash over her for the girl. The poor thing looked like she was going to burst into tears anytime. Tess could sympathize, sort of. It was scary becoming a mother, but it was even scarier when you were still a kid yourself. Tearing her eyes away from the girl, she picked up a magazine and began flipping through it.

She was just reading some article about Brangelina and their big brood of kids when she felt some against her leg. She put the magazine down to see a chubby toddler, grasping her leg with his little hands, trying to balance himself. He then happily babbled something

Suddenly the little thing sat down with a plop, and Tess smiled. The kid was simply adorable. She reached down and lifted him onto her lap. The child climbed into her lap willingly and began babbling once more. A young woman came running, clearly searching for the child but when she saw the child sitting happily in Tess's lap, she heaved a sigh of relief and sat down on one of the chairs.

Tess held the baby in her arms, enjoying the feeling of warmth this wonderful little thing provided. She stroked the baby's cheeks marveling at its softness. She pressed a small kiss to its cheek and the baby in turn gave her a little kiss and a one-toothed grin. Tess played with the child, talking to it playing with its little legs.

The child for its part babbled along, happy to sit in a comfortable lap with a nice lady who was clearly entranced by him. His mother looked at them from a distance and smiled. Her son was turning out to be quite the charmer. She then sighed; she could already envision the problems that would arrive in the years to come.

All of a sudden Tess couldn't wait for her own baby to be born. She was ready to accept it diapers, tears, giggles and all. Her name was called and after giving the baby a hug and a few kisses she handed it back to its mother and walked to the ultrasound room.

Already she missed the warmth of the baby in her lap.

--

The lab technician greeted her with a smile and asked her to lie down on the bed. She lifted her shirt up and stared at the blank screen on her right side. The lab technician came and stood next to her. She took a tube and squeezed out some gel onto Tess's stomach. The gel felt cool and almost weightless. The technician then took a wand and gently moved it over Tess's stomach, especially on the area where she had applied the gel. She then motioned to Tess to look at the screen.

Tess watched in wonder as the screen came to life and something began moving. That was her baby, her baby moving inside of her. There was life inside of her, and it felt incredible to see it. Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes and they dropped onto her face.

"Aw…hon…don't cry" the technician said as she smiled at Tess. Tess smiled back at her wiping away the tears. She saw the woman press a button and noticed something slide out of the machine.

"This should cheer you up" the technician said. She put down the wand and picked up another item, pressing it gently into Tess' abdomen. Tess looked at the woman, clearly puzzled. All she could hear was a muffled softly thumping noise. Then it dawned on her, and she gasped out loud. That was the baby's heartbeat.

It reverberated around the room, not loudly but softly, with a steady rhythm. Tess broke into a big smile. She had just heard her baby's heartbeat and the feeling had been simply amazing.

Wonder coursed through her veins. Till now she hadn't exactly liked what pregnancy had to offer, which had been a lot of morning sickness. But now she realized all the morning sickness and anything else this pregnancy might throw at her would be worth it.

She got off the bed slowly, even more aware of the baby, just having seen it on the screen. She took the tissue which the technician handed to her and wiped off the remainder of the gel. Thankfully it had only been a water based gel, and as the technician had promised it wasn't sticky.

The lab technician then handed her a big manila envelope. An ultrasound of the baby was inside it. She smiled at Tess.

"You should be 8 weeks along now, so you should be due right around mid-August. When you are twelve weeks along we'll do another ultrasound, andyou can see the baby again. Have a good day dear"

Tess smiled back at her and thanked her.

--

Tess walked out of the clinic a spring in her step and on the way out she passed the little baby boy and blew him a kiss and gave his mother a friendly smile.

She then made her way to the car, all the while humming a happy tune. She got into her car and drove away. When she reached her house she noticed a sliver convertible parked outside and guessed Jason was there. She parked her car and walked up the driveway to find Jason sitting on her front steps, looking forlorn.

"Miss me much?" she asked her eyes twinkling.

"Tess! You're back!" Jason said leaping up from the steps. She walked up to him and sat down on the steps, pulling him down too with her.

"Where were you?" Jason asked as he wound an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Tess looked at her feet guiltily. Why did everything come down to reminding her that she had to tell him soon?

She looked at the flowerbeds before answering vaguely, "Just had some stuff to take care off". Thankfully Jason believed her and did not question her further. She only felt guiltier and sighed.

"So Tess, I have decided we need to go on our first date?"

"What?"

"You know, date – when two people who like each other go do something together." Jason said mock glaring at her. Tess rolled her eyes at this.

"I know that silly. But why this sudden need to go out on a date?" she asked him taking his hand into her smaller one.

"So that I can announce to the whole world I love Tess Tyler!" Jason said before clapping his hand over his mouth horrified.

Tess stared at Jason, shocked at his admission. For a moment neither said anything.

"Jason?"

"Yeah Tess…" Jason had taken his hand off of hers and was looking nervous and scared - like the sky was going to fall on him at any moment.

"I love you too, and I will go out on a date with you." Tess said smiling at him joyously.

Jason did not say anything; he simply pulled Tess closer and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Tess, I think I love you more!" Jason said smiling down at her as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

Crap- now she was definitely going to have to tell him. Why did such a nice event have to be followed by such a potentially terrible one? There was truly no rest for the wicked, or as Tess liked to say for the weary because wickedness was simply over-rated.

She sighed. She would tell him tomorrow, right after the date. She only hoped that after everything Jason wasn't going to hate her. Forever.

* * *

**Review with your thoughts on the chapter, I would love to know them. And if anyone has any questions, ask away, I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities. :)**


	5. And It's Time

**I guess this was the part most of you have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long but I have a terrible cough and I found it difficult to type when I was continously coughing. Anyways I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :)**

**And thanks as always to surburbs my wonderful beta. :)**

**Dont own CR.**

**Playlist: Thé à la menthe - La Caution.**

* * *

Tess was muttering to herself as she shoved a bottle of water, some mints, tissues, and hand sanitizer into a bag. Jason had called her up at 9 o'clock on a Sunday morning to tell her to be ready. He wouldn't tell her where they were going though. He had just told her to dress casually, so she had worn jeans, converse and a t-shirt, as casual as she could get.

She picked up her bag and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, she wondered if this was the big official first date. Jason had refused to reveal anything much about what they were going to be doing and that had left Tess a little worried. She grabbed an apple and went to sit on the front porch to wait for Jason.

She didn't have to wait for long; Jason pulled up in the next ten minutes. She walked up to his car, leaned in and gave him a kiss before walking to the other side to get in.

--

Jason looked extremely excited and some of Tess's nervousness went away as she looked at his happy face.

"So where are we going?" she asked hoping he'd let her know.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Jason said grinning as he reversed the car.

Tess rolled her eyes at this cryptic response. It was so very Jason. She watched as Jason smoothly switched gears and began going down the road. Thank goodness she had brought a scarf and shades. She hated her hair getting mussed and getting dust in her eyes. She tied the scarf around and slipped on the shades.

Feeling slightly exhausted from the morning sickness, Tess leaned back and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Jason turned to Tess, wanting to tell her something but when he saw that she was asleep, he held it back. Instead he smoothed a stray tendril and touched her cheek before retuning his attention to the road.

This past few weeks had been the happiest weeks of Jason's life. He still sometimes couldn't believe that he was with Tess, that she loved him too. Truth be told, he had fallen in love with Tess, the first day he had seen her- actually run into her at a party. She had snapped angrily at him; most people would have just run away rather than be faced with an angry Tess, but for Jason it had been different. Because Jason had seen beyond the anger. He had seen a girl who had been through hard times and who put up a defense because she didn't want to get hurt. Beneath the exterior Tess was just as loving and affectionate as anyone else. It sometimes pained him the way people made such snap judgments about her. But he reasoned that it was their loss, that they missed out on knowing such a wonderful person as Tess.

He drove along humming tunes and whistling. He had a feeling that Tess would love the place they were going. She had once mentioned that she had never been there, and Jason thought it would be an ideal place for their first date.

After an hour of driving Jason reached the place. He got out of the car and went around to Tess' side. He opened the door and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Tess. She really did look angelic. He shook her gently and Tess woke up immediately.

Tess took off her shades and opened her eyes. Jason was standing at her side watching her and smiling. She smiled at him and got out of the car. She put the shades inside and then she took off the scarf and put that inside too. She tied her hair into a pony tail and by that time Jason was done locking the car.

--

She turned around to see where she was and her jaw dropped. Oh. My. God. She was royally screwed.

Jason meanwhile hadn't noticed Tess's expression. Yet.

"We're finally here Tess. I thought this would be the best place for our first date. I remembered how you said you always wanted to go to an amusement park but couldn't go because your mum wouldn't let you. So I thought the amusement park would be a nice place for a memorable first date. Do you like it?" Jason asked turning towards her.

Tess stared at Mickey Mouse's giant head was looming over her.

Jason had brought her to Disneyland. For their first date. Which she wouldn't be able to enjoy because she was pregnant. Which she would have to tell Jason. Which basically meant the shit had hit the fan- nope it had hit the sky. Tess bit down her lip, not knowing how to respond.

Jason noticed Tess's lack of a response and was instantly worried. Did she not like amusement parks? Had he done something wrong? He tried to frantically think back as to what he had done wrong.

"Tess what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing, Jason it's just that I can't go to the amusement park." Tess said equally nervous, looking down at her feet. Oh no, the moment she had been dreading was coming close.

"But why?" Jason asked now looking at Tess curiously. She looked nervous and he wondered what was wrong.

"Is it because you are not feeling well? If that's the problem then we can come back tomorrow" Jason said a little disappointed

"No Jason. We can't go tomorrow. And not the day after either." Tess sounded a little tired and also scared. Jason was going to hate her for eternity.

"For what reason Tess? Give me a concrete reason and I'll shut up' Jason said now slightly annoyed by Tess's insistence on not going.

"Because I'm pregnant" Tess said heatedly before clapping her mouth shut. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"What?" Jason said incredulously, not believing what he had just heard. Did Tess just say she was pregnant?

"_Because I am pregnant__!_" Tess said enunciating each word carefully for Jason as if he were a baby.

"Shit" Jason said as he sat down on a nearby bench. Tess followed him worriedly. Here it came. She prepared herself for the avalanche of hate she would receive from Jason.

--

Jason held his head in his hands, not believing what he had just heard. Tess was pregnant. His Tess was pregnant. A sudden doubt assailed his mind. He knew it was offensive to ask because he trusted Tess but he had to ask it anyways.

"Is it mine?" Jason asked softly.

Tess gasped at the question. What did he think she was? Did he not have at least some faith in her?

"I'm not a skank Jason. Its yours. I wouldn't date another person while carrying someone else's child. I do have some morals" Tess said in a tight voice.

Jason sighed in relief. But everything wasn't fine yet.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Jason asked quietly, turning to look at Tess who was sitting next to him.

Tess had the grace to look guilty when Jason asked her the question.

"Soon…" Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

He was a little angry with Tess - a baby on the way was the kind of news which was earth shattering. And Tess hadn't told him. A small part of him bristled. Did she think that he would be an absent father who would have absolutely no time or concern for his child? He knew Tess's father hadn't exactly been a great father to her. And the men in her mother's life hadn't been any different. They'd had no room for children in their lives, seeing them only as burdens. And it would be natural for Tess to assume that all guys would be like that too. But the hint of anger refused to die; he was different from other men and he had taken pains to show Tess that.

And it hurt terribly when she grouped him with the others. He sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly.

"I don't know Jason" Tess said sighing tiredly.

"Why did you wait so long Tess?" Jason asked.

"Because I was scared" Tess said quietly as her eyes began to shine. Jason noted this and sighed once more; he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"What was there to be scared of?"

"I thought you'd leave me. That you'd hate me. That you wouldn't love me anymore…" Tess trailed off whispering as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I could never hate you Tess. I love you too much for that. And I don't hate you now, but I am a little annoyed that you didn't tell me earlier" Jason said as he wiped away the tears from Tess' face.

"I'm sorry Jason but honestly how was I supposed to tell you. I couldn't spring it on you just when you came back from tour. And then I couldn't tell you later on because everything was going so well and you were so happy and I didn't want to spoil anything." Tess said in an apologetic manner.

"Well I'm glad I found out now. Because I intend to be a very big part of my baby's life" Jason said smiling widely.

Tess looked up smiling too as she wiped away her tears. Her fears which had seemed so real a few moment s ago now seemed completely unfounded. At the same time it also felt like a big burden had been lifted off her. The guilt of not telling Jason had been eating up at her insides.

--

"How far along are you?" Jason asked Tess as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"9 weeks" Tess said as she placed a hand over Jason's.

"I already missed 9 weeks" Jason said sadly as rested his head on Tess's shoulder.

"The only thing you missed Jason was the morning sickness. And let me tell you honestly, that it is not much fun" Tess said smiling as she tried to make Jason feel better.

"But still I want to be there for everything. Wouldn't it be nice if there were someone to hold your hair back while you were vomiting?" Jason said with sincerity.

Once again Tess began crying. Jason was being so nice and Tess felt even worse because she had kept something so big, so important from him.

"That would be nice Jason" Tess said smiling through her tears.

"Thank goodness that is settled. So...I gonna be a father..." Jason said thoughtfully. Tess nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm gonna be a father" Jason repeated but this time there was a hint of panic in his voice.

"Jason, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry" Tess said putting an arm around his waist.

Jason smiled and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I'm gonna be a father" he said once again, happily though this time. He put another arm around Tess and gave a her kiss that made Tess feel like she was going week at the knees.

When Jason finally pulled away, Tess was clinging to him for support. Jason walked with her to the car and deposited her into the passenger seat carefully. He then got into the driver's seat and gave Tess another kiss before starting the vehicle.

As Jason began heading down the road back home, Tess smiled. For now it looked like everything was going to be _just fine_.

* * *

**Reviews would be wonderful. :)**


	6. Pushing Limits

**Sorry for taking so long. But I've been sick and suffering from stomach cramps and there really wasnt much I could do lying down. Anyways thank you for the response for the last chapter and here is the sixth one. Hope you like it. :)**

**As always thanks to surburbs. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to gypsyeyes91. She was the one who gave me the idea for it and I'm using it with her permisission. Thanks for the idea. :)**

**Dont own CR**

**Playlist: Rozana- Nishabd**

* * *

Tess took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. It was pitch dark outside and though she was supposed to reach the house by seven thirty, she had ended up there earlier than expected. Jason opened the door grinning from ear to ear. He took her by the shoulders and led her inside. Shane and Mitchie were sitting together on a small couch, while Nate was sitting on an armchair with Caitlyn sitting next to him on the armrest. They were all looking at her intently. Tess smiled at them weakly, for a moment feeling a little queasy. She somehow felt like she was going to the executioner's block.

Caitlyn smiled warmly at Tess, and at once Tess felt better. She remembered that Caitlyn had always had a knack for making people feel welcome, and Tess could have hugged her for it now. She smiled back gratefully at Caitlyn as Jason steered her towards the couch across from the one Shane and Mitchie were sitting on.

"Guys…me and Tess have some exciting news that we want to share with you" Jason said smiling widely. He was extremely excited and was dying to share his news about being a father with them.

Everybody turned their attention to Jason and the queasy feeling in Tess's stomach rose once again.

"Tell us Jason" Nate said smiling at his excitement.

"Okay…guys…I am going to be a dad!"

Dead silence met this statement. Caitlyn had a huge grin on her face, and Nate was smiling; Mitchie looked speechless, and Shane just looked annoyed.

And then Tess threw up on the carpet.

--

After throwing up, Tess immediately ran to the bathroom. Caitlyn and Jason ran after her. She vomited a little more into the toilet bowl while Jason held back her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Meanwhile Caitlyn watched worriedly from a distance.

When Tess finally felt certain that there would be no more throwing up, and she tried to stand up, swaying a little from the effort. At once Jason caught her and led her to the sink, where Tess gargled some water and washed her flushed face.

When Caitlyn saw the tender manner in which Jason held Tess, she smiled. They were so adorable together, and she had no doubt that Jason would make an amazing father.

Jason helped Tess back to the living room and sat her down on the couch, while Caitlyn ran off to get her some water. Nate meanwhile had cleaned up the rug, even though the smell had made him want to gag. Caitlyn gave him a quick kiss of appreciation.

Tess's face looked red and she felt horribly embarrassed. Caitlyn handed her the water, which she drank, swishing it around her mouth attempting to get rid of the slight tinge of bitterness that had remained even after gargling.

If earlier she felt like she was on the executioner's block, she now felt like she was at the center of a very harsh, hot spotlight. Oh well, she was ready for whatever they threw at her. It was not like she had expected them to all welcome her with open arms. She sighed and braced herself for the onslaught.

--

Shane beckoned to Jason and took him off to the side. What followed seemed to be a very heated conversation, conducted entirely in whispers. There was lot of gesticulation, and it looked like Shane was doing all the talking while Jason seemed to be growing steadily annoyed.

Mitchie tried to conduct some small talk but everyone was too taken up with the conversation happening a few feet away from them. Mitchie's attempt at creating some normalcy fell flat, and she finally gave up and began massaging her temples.

Tess stared at the two men and her eyes slowly began to fill up. She hated that she was the reason that Jason and one of his best friends were fighting. She had guessed that Shane wasn't very pleased with the news. In fact he had looked really angry.

She tried to dab her eyes but the tears simply fell faster. She felt like she was only causing trouble for Jason. She'd hid the news from him; she was the cause of dissention between him and his friends. She was being such a burden.

All of a sudden, she felt an arm around her draw her into a hug. She looked up to see Caitlyn sitting next to her, smiling warmly.

"Don't cry Tess. Shane's can be a bit of a jerk sometimes. He thinks you're taking advantage of Jason" Caitlyn said softly.

"But I'm not Caitlyn! I love Jason and I would never dream of taking advantage of him at all!" Tess stated emphatically, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"I know that Tess. And I don't think you would…but Shane doesn't. I think he only has Jason's best interests at heart even if he is going about it in a totally idiotic fashion" Caitlyn said, her voice growing a little exasperated at the last part.

Tess smiled a watery smile at her, grateful for the support of at least one person. Well make that two because Nate was also smiling at her encouragingly.

Meanwhile the argument was still going on. Up until that point, none of it had been heard, but suddenly the unintelligible whispers stopped and the rest of the room could hear what was being said.

"Take that back. Right now!" Jason said in a calm voice that showed nothing of the fury he was feeling.

"I'm not going to Jase. Because you know it's true. Accept the fact that she's only with you because she's pregnant. She's using you man, and you are too fucking blind to see it. She uses everyone and then dumps them like yesterday's trash. Face it, man she_ is_ a manipulative bitch. Always has been and always will be!" Shane said in a loud self-assured voice.

At that very moment a resounding crack echoed across the room. Tess gasped while Caitlyn and Nate both swore. Mitchie wore a look of shock on her face. Shane had crossed a line, and Jason had punched him. Non-violent, sweet Jason who barely lost his temper had just punched his best friend. Shane doubled over with pain while Jason stood seething, his fury evident for all to see.

"Tess is not using me. She loves me, and I love her. She is the mother of my child and the love of my life. I will not have you talking about her in such a derogatory manner. She changed for the better Shane. And you should know all about second chances because we gave you one. But I can see that you haven't changed at all. Because right now all I can see is a stupid narrow-minded little ass. And if you can't accept Tess then I'm sorry Shane, but we can't be friends." Jason spat out. Then he strode over to Tess and gave her his hand.

"Let's go Tess. I don't want cause more injury to a certain prick". Putting his arm around her gently, he led her out of the room.

"Walk away Jason. But I know I'm-"

"Shut up Shane. You spouted enough nonsense for the day!" Nate's curt but quiet voice echoed across the room, effectively shutting Shane up.

--

All through the car ride home Jason didn't speak and Tess didn't press him either. Today was supposed to happy day, but it had ended on such a bitter and acrimonious note. And she somehow felt responsible for all of it.

She sighed and stared out the window at all the trees passing by. Sometimes this pregnancy seemed like more trouble than it was worth. She mentally slapped herself for thinking such negative thoughts. This baby was worth everything and more, and she was damned if she was going to let one idiotic rock star question her baby's worth.

Jason reached the house and parked the car in the driveway. He got out of his side and helped Tess. Tess got out and she walked over to the door. Turning back she saw Jason trailing behind her.

"Jason…stay over tonight" she said smiling at him before unlocking the door. Jason followed her in and shut the door. She kicked off her shoes and went straight to the kitchen. She was starving. She put on an apron and took out the ingredients for making lasagna. Meanwhile Jason had followed her in and was making a salad. They ate their dinner in silence. Tess wanted to talk but she sensed Jason didn't want to so she didn't press it. They washed the dishes in silence and then after clearing up, Tess made her way to the bedroom. She handed Jason a pair of sweat pants that he had left behind and quickly stripped off her clothes. She was in the middle of pulling her over-size t-shirt over head when she noticed Jason looking at her oddly. The poor guy looked awkward.

"Jason, there's no need to feel embarrassed. You've seen a lot more before, and besides you're the father of my child. You might as well get used to all of this" Tess said grinning. Jason smiled a little half-heartedly. He went into the bathroom and changed into his pants. Tess climbed into bed. It looked like Jason was in quite a funk. Stupid Shane and his stupid motor mouth. She sighed into her pillow. Normally the sight of her half-naked would have made Jason happy not all morose.

Jason came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed beside her. Tess cuddled up to him and drew the blankets over both of them. Jason switched of the lamp, and for sometime all Tess could hear was Jason's steady breathing and his heartbeat.

"Tess…"

"Mhmmm…" Tess replied a little sleepily.

"Do you love me?" Jason's voice asked a little hesitantly in the darkness.

There was a moment of silence before a loud 'ow' was heard.

"What did you do that for?" Jason asked a little confused as he rubbed his smarting arm.

"What kind of a stupid question was that? Of course I love you. I wouldn't be carrying your child or sleeping next to you half-naked simply for the fun of it, would I?" Tess said as she rolled her eyes. Men sometimes were plain dumb. Even Jason. Seriously, of all the questions to ask.

"Sorry"

"No Jason, if anybody should be apologizing it should be me. I mean _I've_ been causing you a lot of problems" Tess said a little sadly.

"Silly girl. You aren't and have never been a problem. Shane was just being his normal jerk-face self" Jason said.

"Good to know" Tess said as she placed a kiss on Jason's chin.

Silence reigned for sometime but then was abruptly broken again.

"Jason is your hand sliding under my shirt?" Tess asked, amused as she felt Jason's hand stop its accent.

"Maybe…" Jason said a little hesitantly.

"Well…what are you waiting for…continue" Tess said giggling as Jason began tickling her.

Pretty soon the air was filled with giggles, screams and laughter. When they finally settled down, Tess felt asleep, ensconced safely in Jason's arms. As Jason closed his eyes, he knew a few things for sure - he loved Tess, Tess loved him and they were going to have baby. No matter what some jerk-face friend had to say about it, nothing was going to change. He was definitely going to make sure of that.

And with that last thought Jason fell into a deep, contented sleep, lulled by the presence of Tess in his arms, her jasmine scent gently tickling his nose. He dreamed of a house with Tess standing in front of it and smiling with a little person in her arms.

Yep, he was going to make sure the dream was going to come true.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and let me know :)**


	7. Waffles and Namecalling

I have been dying to put this up since Sunday. Anyways I'm glad the site's back up again. Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. :)

And as always thanks to surburbs. And finally I dont own CR

playlist: Delhi- 6 soundtrack

* * *

Jason looked thoughtfully at the large, two-storied house in front of him. So far this one had been the best he had seen. It was painted white and it had pretty blue windows and a large garden to go with

it as well. And inside it was spacious and airy. It would be perfect for a family of three. He hoped Tess would like it. Okay he actually hoped that Tess wouldn't break his bones for making such a big decision without her. But he needed to do this. For him this cemented the fact that he was planning to be with Tess for the long haul - through all the good and the bad. He just hoped Tess would see it that way.

He nodded at the man standing next to him.

"I'll take it!"

"Good choice if I say so myself, Mr. Black. Ideal for a family," the man said smiling at him.

"Yes…it's perfect for a family," Jason said looking at the house once more with a dreamy smile. He could see Tess standing on the front porch calling out to a little child while he stood with his arm around her.

It was perfect.

The house, the image in his head, everything.

It was all perfect.

--

"Hey Tess, I'll be at the house in another ten minutes. Be ready. I have something to show you!" Jason said as he spoke into his cell phone.

"No Tess, it's called a surprise for a reason. Anyway I've got to go. Love you. Bye."

Jason hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He hoped that Tess would love this. Ah well there was no point mulling over it needlessly. He would know when she saw the house. And until then he would simply have to be patient.

By the time he reached Tess's place she was already waiting for him outside. When he saw her sitting outside filing her nails he couldn't help but smile. Every time he saw her she seemed to glow. He honked and she looked up. Seeing it was him, she got up and walked to the car.

"So you have a surprise for me huh?" she said as she sat in the front seat and adjusted the seatbelt.

"Yes I do. And no you cannot know what it is," Jason said grinning as he reversed the car and began going down the road.

"Damn…You know me too well" Tess said with a smile.

They drove in companionable silence, every now and then exchanging smiles. It was moments like these that made Jason feel like he was the luckiest man in the world, and he hoped that he would still have that feeling at the end of the day.

He pulled up outside the new house, and Tess gave him a quizzical glance.

"Are we meeting someone Jason?" she asked as she undid the seatbelt.

"Sort of…I guess you could call it that." Jason said carefully as he switched off the ignition and got out of the car. He opened the gate and went inside before stopping next to a profusely flowering shrubbery. Tess came up in the rear and stood next to him.

"So who's this person?" Tess asked warily. She didn't want a repeat performance of her run-in with Shane.

"It's not a person Tess…it's a thing" Jason said a little nervously.

"A thing?" now Tess looked plain confused

"Yes…a thing…" Jason said.

"Okay…what thing?" Tess said with a little annoyance beginning to seep into her voice. What exactly was Jason doing?

"Okay…the thing is the house," Jason said quickly.

"We came to meet a house?" Tess asked sounding exasperated.

"Yes Tess, we came to meet a house. The house where I want us to live. The house where I want my child to grow up, and the house where I can see us happily living with our child." Jason said quietly.

He quickly turned to look at Tess to see her reaction. Did she hate it or love it?

"You brought a house for us Jason?" Tess asked softly as she wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"Yeah, I did. Are you angry with me?" Jason asked her equally softly.

"No Jason. I'm touched that you did something so amazing. Though I should be used to it by now." Tess said smiling widely as she squeezed Jason's hand.

"Really?" Jason asked sounding thrilled to bits.

"Really, Jason. The fact that you brought a house makes me feel like a pre-pubescent teen who has just met her favorite boy-band. And also I think you just earned the title of best boyfriend in the world" Tess said grinning.

"I am truly touched. But how about changing that boyfriend bit to fiancé?" Jason asked nervously as he fingered a velvet box inside his trouser pocket.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking me?" Tess asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

"If you are thinking that I'm asking you to marry me, then I guess we are on the same page?" Jason as said as he brought Tess in front of him, grinning because for once everything was going just right.

"Well, I guess the answer is yes seeing as you already knocked me up and bought me a house." Tess said with a wicked smile. Though this was so entirely unexpected, she didn't want to change any bit of this perfect day.

"Oh no…you figured out my evil plan. Guess there's nothing else to do now but this," Jason said as he took out the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto the ring finger on Tess' left hand.

Tess paused for a moment to inspect the merrily twinkling ruby on her finger. It was simple yet starkly beautiful. She threw her arms around Jason and peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you Jason"

"I love you too Tess…" Jason said as he caught her in his arms. It seemed like all of his earlier worrying had been pointless.

"And now that we've got that out of the way, can we got and get something to eat? My stomach is telling me it wants waffles with lots of ice-cream and syrup." Tess said as she gave him one final peck on his cheek.

"Anything for my fiancée! I love saying that. Fiancée…" Jason said as he set Tess down carefully.

"I like hearing it, but we need to hurry because I have a hungry tummy waiting." Tess said as she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't forget; let's go" Jason said as he smiled and took Tess's hand in his, leading her down the walkway and into the car.

They left the house behind, empty for now but to be soon filled with memories that would last a lifetime.

* * *

Reviews as always would be lovely. :)


	8. Heartbeats Again

**Here's the eighth chapter. Sorry for the delay. As of now Tess has completed her first trimester. Now the pace of the story will pick up a bit. Enjoy. :)**

**As always thanks to suburbs, my wonderful beta. And this chapter is dedicated to two amazing people, WeFallForever for reviewing so wonderfully every time and gypsyeyes91 who's writing I immensely admire. :)**

**Playlist - Dido - Don't Leave Home.**

* * *

Tess looked down at the planner in her hands, seeing what her appointments were for the day.

And right there written in big bold letters was her next doctor's appointment - a sonogram to track the baby's progress. Maybe she could take Jason along for this one; she constantly felt guilty about not having told him early enough about the baby for him to have been there for the first one.

Now he'd be able to see what his child looked like.

She got up from the bed and stretched gingerly. Thankfully the morning sickness had stopped and she no longer had to race to the bathrooms in the morning. She looked at the time on the watch, it was eight thirty now. Jason would probably be up and about now. He was an early riser, always up and about by six in the morning. For now, they were living in their own houses but once they got the new house fully furnished, they'd be moving in together. And Tess was looking forward to the idea of living with Jason.

She picked up her cell phone and pressed Jason's number on speed dial.

"Hey Tess, good morning." Jason said cheerfully. Tess cringed just a little. Jason was very much a morning person and Tess was far from one.

"Hey Jason. I have a pre-natal check up today. Would you like to come along?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. Even if Jason hadn't wanted to come she would have dragged him along because she believed seeing the baby was a very important thing and it had given her a new perspective. But she was pretty sure Jason wouldn't refuse. He was thrilled with the thought of being a father and constantly kept his ear to her stomach to see if he could hear anything. All the same she just liked annoying him now and then.

"Tess…do you even have to ask? I mean I'm coming over there right now." Jason said sounding outraged.

"I was pulling your leg Jason. Sure… come on over right now." Tess said laughing.

"Fine…I'll be there in twenty minutes. Meanie" Jason huffed before putting the phone down. Tess smiled down at her phone. Jason was so child-like sometimes. Yet she could see him being the perfect father to their child. In fact she had a feeling that he would be the fun parent and she would be the stuffy one who had to lay down the law. Ah well, someone had to be the villain.

She picked up a huge fluffy towel and walked to the bathroom, to take a nice long bath.

Half an hour later she was all done and she only had to get dressed. She was just sitting down to breakfast when the door bell rang. Grinning she went to open the door. She opened to find Jason pacing outside. He looked excited and nervous at the same time.

"How much coffee did you have?" she asked him smiling as Jason walked in. She shut the door behind and followed him to the kitchen

"Just one cup…" Jason said with a not so convincing smile. Tess gave him a pointed look and Jason crumbled.

"Fine…I _may_ have had three or more cups." Jason mumbled.

"_Jason_…you can't be hyperactive at the clinic." Tess said groaning.

"I couldn't help it, I was excited and nervous and the only thing that would calm me down was coffee." Jason said holding his head in hands. Tess ruffled his hair with a half amused and half exasperated smile.

"We'll counteract it with some good old breakfast" Tess said as she pulled him close and gave him a sound kiss on his forehead. He pulled away and kissed her cheek, smiling at her. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and sat down in front of her plate.

"Tess, have you already seen the baby?" Jason asked as he poured some syrup over his pancakes.

"Yes, I did Jason. Just before I told you about the news." Tess said with a small smile.

"Well…how was it?" Jason asked tentatively.

Tess looked at Jason thoughtfully. She took a deep breath before answering the question.

"It was overwhelming, wonderful and scary, all at the same time. It felt so wonderful to know that there was something so tiny, alive inside of me. Yet the knowledge that there was something so precious inside of me was scary. But I'll never forget the experience." Tess said, her eyes tearing up as she remembered the steady heartbeats that had reverberated throughout the room.

Jason was silent. He took a bite of his pancakes and then spoke.

"You and I can both be scared together this time."

That elicited a smile from Tess and both them finished breakfast in companionable silence. After breakfast, Tess went and got dressed.

She came to find Jason stuffing his face with strawberry gummy worms. He gave her a guilty look but she didn't say anything. After all she too had been equally guilty of stuffing her face with strawberry gummy worms whenever she wanted.

They both went out of the house and Tess walked to her car which had been parked outside. Jason looked at her with a questioning glance.

"I felt like driving. Besides you've been practically chauffeuring me around everyday" she said. Jason accepted the statement with a shrug and got into the passenger side. Tess got in and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

While waiting at a traffic signal, Tess asked Jason a question that had been plaguing her for quite some time.

"Jason, how are things with you and Shane?" she asked quietly.

"They are still the same as they were two weeks ago. He still thinks he's right; I don't." Jason said with a touch of anger in his voice. He still hadn't forgotten what Shane had said. And he was positive that he wouldn't forget it anytime soon. For all his good qualities, Shane had quite a few bad ones like shooting off his mouth and stubbornly sticking to his opinion.

"Oh" was all Tess said. She wanted to do something about it but knew it wasn't her place to do so. Jason and Shane would sort this out by themselves, eventually. Because when Jason held a grudge- which was very rarely – he held onto it very long time. But then another thing bothered her.

"But then how are you managing band practice?" she asked. If there was such a cold war between Jason and Shane she didn't see how they could manage practicing together.

"We're barely civil to each other. Besides Nate's the buffer. I think he's the reason I haven't ripped apart Shane as yet." Jason said in a normal voice. But Tess could still hear the inflection of anger behind it. She sighed loudly.

"Look Tess, you don't have to worry about it. We'll eventually hash it out but not right now when Shane's being such a prick." Jason said patting her arm.

"As long you are happy Jason, I'm fine." Tess said with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Tess." Jason said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They reached the hospital and after Tess found a parking spot they both walked into the waiting room hand in hand. Tess went up to the reception desk and was directed to the ultrasound technician's room. They sat on the plastic chairs, awaiting their turn while Tess told Jason about her last visit here and the adorable toddler she had met.

Soon enough it was their turn and both of them walked into the room. The technician motioned for Tess to lie down on the bed. She then applied some water-based gel and then passed the wand over Tess's stomach.

Jason watched the screen with anticipation. And as the wand moved over Tess's stomach, a tiny figure began moving on the screen. Jason expelled a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Seeing his baby moving was incredibly exhilarating.

The technician noticed the wonder on his face and smiled. Seeing the reactions on the faces of soon to be parents made her forget all the craziness that came with her job. She then picked up a different wand and located the heart, and the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Tess looked over at Jason who looked ecstatic. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, his face lit up even more if that were possible. She smiled; this moment had been all that she hoped for.

"The baby is doing well and you are twelve weeks along, which means you have completed a trimester. You are out of the danger stage but do take care okay. You doctor will schedule your big ultrasound when you're at twenty weeks. Think about if you want to find out the baby's gender then. Have a good day, both of you." the technician said as she handed them a manila envelope with the ultrasound in it.

Tess and Jason thanked her and Tess got off the bed and wiped the gel off her stomach. After disposing of the tissue she pulled her shirt down and walked out of the room with Jason.

"So how was it?" she asked him as she hooked a hand through the crook of his elbow.

"It was _amazing_. I think I'm going to frame this." Jason said smiling at Tess. Tess laughed and both of them walked out the hospital, thrilled at the way things were going so far.

Both of them got into the car.

"Where to now?" Jason asked expectantly.

"Well, I need to get some groceries, go looking for baby furniture and then also get supplies for the baby. Then I think we need to make an announcement to the press. I'd rather we tell them before they find out from some other source." Tess said, as she reversed out of the hospital parking lot.

"There's so much to do!" Jason said with a horrified look.

"Wait till the baby comes; we won't have time to breathe then." Tess said laughing at the expression on Jason's face.

"I don't mind anything that comes along. As long as you, the baby and I are together, I'll be happy." Jason said as he leaned over and gave Tess a kiss. And Tess knew that come what may, she would happy.

* * *

**As always reviews are thrilling to receive. :)**


	9. Doubts

**Ninth chapter. As always I dont own CR. And thanks to surburbs, she's only the bestest beta I ever had. :)**

**playlist - Love Story - Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Tess looked at the unknown number flashing on the screen in annoyance. Seriously, was there no phone etiquette anymore? Besides, she refused to pick up anonymous calls that late at night.

She picked up her phone and rejected the call. Turning over to her side, she pulled her blanket securely over her body and prepared to fall asleep when the phone buzzed again. She thought ignoring it might be her best option but the phone kept buzzing until Tess was exasperated and grumpy enough to pick it up.

She flipped it open and snapped a hello into the phone.

"Tess, what is this I've been hearing?" a curt female voice asked.

Tess blinked in surprise. Why exactly was a stranger calling her in the middle of the night to ask her about rumors?

"Excuse me. And who may I ask are you?" Tess asked with much icy politeness as her sleepy self could manage.

"You don't know me?" the voice asked in faint surprise.

"Well if I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" Tess said dryly. She just couldn't believe that she was having a pointless conversation with a stranger at eleven thirty in the night when she had better things to do - like being asleep.

"Well Tess, this is your mom TJ Tyler, since you seem to have forgotten" the voice said.

"Mom???" Tess shrieked into the phone before clapping her mouth shut. She hadn't meant to wake up Jason but now he was awake anyways. He got up and sleepily rubbed his eyes, looking at her in surprise because she was sitting on the bed, hunched over with the phone in her hand as if she were having a secret conversation.

"I mean – wait how did you get my number?" Tess asked as she threw off the blankets and got out of bed. She motioned to Jason to go back to sleep and slipped on her slippers before making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm TJ Tyler" her mother said simply. And Tess rolled her eyes. At one point of time, she had thought that she was the most ego-centric person ever to walk the planet; however her mother won that prize hands-down.

"Well is there any reason you're calling so late?" Tess asked a little irritably. She and her mother didn't exactly have the best relationship. Tess blamed her mother for some of the things that had happened in her life. TJ had wanted Tess to be exactly like her, and that was the one thing Tess had never been able to achieve. Tess nursed a strong independent streak within her which refused to be suppressed even when an iron-will like TJ's was trying to break it. In a way TJ was also responsible for Tess's eating disorder. And Tess had never forgiven her for that.

After that she had consciously made the decision to stay away from her mother. The idea of becoming a train-wreck of a singer was not very appealing to her, even though her mother assured her that everybody loved a good train-wreck. Please, did her mother not see the news anymore? Train-wrecks had gone out of fashion a long time ago.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to ask what all of this pregnancy nonsense is?" her mother asked in a clipped tone which indicated that she was not very happy about the news.

Tess bit her lip guiltily. Had she been right to announce the news without even telling her mother about it? Well, she knew that it hadn't been exactly right but Tess had done it for a reason. She knew the moment she told her mother the news her mother would disapprove of it because it would come in the way of Tess' career. Plus, she wasn't sure her mom would take kindly to being seen as a grandmother by her "adoring" public. Also a small part of Tess knew that she had pulled the plug on their connection as a mother and a daughter a long time ago. Simply put, Tess felt no accountability to anyone except Jason and her father, who had been ecstatic upon hearing the news.

"It's not nonsense. I'm pregnant, that's all" Tess said quietly.

"And you thought it wasn't necessary to tell me about this small development in your life because…?" her mother asked her in polite tones which were actually laced with anger.

"Because you would have told me to get rid of it" Tess said into the phone.

"No I wouldn't" her mom said in surprise.

"Yes mom. Think about it. I know you would have. So I didn't want to tell you. No offense but you pretty much screwed up my life as a teenager. I'm not sure I want to go down that road again as an adult." Tess said in a matter of fact voice. She had never been one to mince words, especially with her mother.

"I know Tess. But I thought maybe we had worked through things" her mother said.

And all of a sudden, Tess heard a weariness in her mother's voice that had never been there before.

"Whatever, Mom. I have to go. Good night" Tess said abruptly, cutting off the call. She walked back to the bedroom and clambered into the bed beside Jason. He lifted an arm and soon she was snuggled beside him. But sleep seemed far away.

She stared up the ceiling with had painted notes on it. Ugh…she would have to tell Jason that there was no way that would be happening in their new house. Musical notes didn't exactly help in the ruminating process. They were distracting and annoying.

She turned over to her side and fell asleep in a few moments. But a small doubt still niggled in her head.

Had she done the right thing by not telling her mother?

* * *

**Sorry for the length of the chapter but I have had one crazy week and no time for anything. Also I would like to say that I'm taking a break for three weeks because finals are happening and the need to ace them is really strong. If I can get the chapters done before finals start , then I'll post them otherwise I'll post them later. Sorry for the delay but studies have to come first.**

**And that ends my note. Also please review. :)**


	10. A Lashing of Chill , A Dash of Drama

So I is back to terrorize you all – cue evil laughter -. Anyhow here is the tenth chapter. The idea for this came from gypsyeyes91 who wanted to see some father-Tess interaction. Hope this suffices. Really sorry if the chapter is not what you expected. I'm a little rusty, not having written for a while.

Also many thanks to suburbs, for really polishing up my chapter and offering excellent advice. She's the bestest beta ever. :)

Playlist :- Daft Punk – One more time, Around the world.

* * *

Jason stared askance at the man standing in front of him. He and Tess were in middle of overseeing the packing of furniture to the new house and out of nowhere a man with long flowing hair and a cheerful grin, dressed like a hippie and carrying a duffel bag was now standing at their doorstep asking for Tess.

"And who are you?" Jason asked the man doubtfully. For the life of him he couldn't remember if Tess knew any hippies.

"You must be Jason right? Tess told me all about you man." The man said grinning from ear to ear.

A high pitched squeal then broke the awkward silence that had settled between the hippie man and Jason.

"Daddy!!" Tess screamed as she barreled past Jason to jump into the arms of the stranger, who Jason suddenly realized was her father. Tess's father was a hippie? Something didn't feel right there.

Meanwhile Tess was enthusiastically hugging her father and talking nineteen to the dozen all the while. Jason smiled, this was one of the few times he had seen Tess so excited. It suited her, making her face glow and wreathing her face with smiles.

"Let me look at you, pumpkin." Tess's father said as Tess brought him inside the house. Tess stood back a little.

"The last time I saw you, you were an upcoming recording artist and now you are gonna be a mother. My baby who's going to be having a baby sure is growing up." Tess's father said as he surveyed Tess critically. The bump was noticeable now, but it wasn't that prominent. If anyone looked at her they wouldn't have guessed that she was pregnant; they would have only noticed that she had put on a little more weight.

Tess giggled as she made her father sit down and brought Jason next to her, who up until now had been standing in the corner feeling a little confused.

"Daddy, this is Jason Black. And Jason this is my father, Wilfred Tyler." Tess said introducing them excitedly. She then proceeded to sit down next to her father while pulling Jason down next to her.

"So, you're the boy who knocked up my daughter, eh?" Wilfred said as eyed Jason.

"Er…yes that would be me sir." Jason said as he blushed and fidgeted a bit under his would-be father – in –law's gaze. When put like that it felt like some sort of criminal deed.

"Dad…please…" Tess said rolling her eyes. But her tone was still playful all the same.

"What? I didn't get to kick his butt when he started dating you. Can't I at least make him uncomfortable now? It's my job y'know, being a dad and all." Wilfred said in a mournful voice.

Tess giggled some more and swatted her father on the arm while Jason squirmed a little more. Meeting one's future in-laws was always terrifying but not knowing how to respond to their pseudo – he hoped for his sake – jokes was even worse.

Wilfred however caught the worried look on Jason's face and grinned. He had done that to all of Tess's boyfriends but poor Jason here looked downright worried.

"Jason my man, don't worry, I'm all about peace, love and non-violence." Wilfred said laughing.

The relief on Jason's face was so evident that once again Tess and Wilfred burst into laughter. Looking at Tess laughing, Jason began smiling too. She was happy and that made him happy.

Wilfred looked at the two youngsters sitting next to him. The last time he had seen Tess, she had been stressed and there had been none of her bubbly contagious laughter that he was usually responsible for. But seeing her now laughing with Jason looking at her adoringly, made his heart well up with joy. His little girl was happy. And that was all any parent ever wanted - for their child to be happy.

-

Jason and Wilfred sat at the bar counter mulling over their drinks. The past few days had been fun until Tess had kicked them out tonight insisting that they have some male bonding time.

Reluctantly Jason and Wilfred had made their way out of the house. Wilfred did mutter something about ungrateful and bi-polar daughters but that had only earned him a smack upside the head from Tess and a snicker from Jason. They had come to bar and settled into an awkward silence occasionally punctuated with small talk

"Wilfred," Jason said suddenly looking up from his drink, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure man, go ahead."

"How did you and TJ Tyler…you know end up together?" Jason said a tad nervously, afraid he was infringing on personal territory here.

Wilfred smiled. That was a question he had often asked himself too. He and TJ had been total opposites, yet they had gotten married and had a daughter. They had even lived a semblance of a happy life before everything eventually started to go downhill.

"Once upon a time TJ was different. She wasn't always like she is now and I really was in love with her. We were radically different because I was chill and laidback and she was ambitious and career oriented. But somehow love overrode all of that. I think we balanced each other out. Otherwise I don't think I would have married, let alone been with someone who was convinced that the whole idea of the man trying to keep us down was utter nonsense." Wilfred swished his drink around in his glass and took a sip. Jason stared at him surprised. He had never really known much about Tess's family life simply because that was one subject Tess rarely talked about. It pained her to talk about it and Jason let it be, knowing that someday she would open up to him about it.

"Then what happened?" Jason asked quietly as he signaled the bartender for a refill.

"Then our differences…they came in the way. I don't think both of us were willing to accommodate each other's differences any longer." Wilfred said smiling.

Jason looked surprised at this admission. He had somehow thought that TJ had been the instigator. He didn't expect Wilfred to have done anything at all. As if reading his mind, Wilfred made his next admission.

"Jason my man, if a relationship ends, one person is never solely to blame. A relationship is all about two people and if it breaks both are responsible. So yeah, I was at fault too. We were too selfish to think of anyone but ourselves. And I think that fact really did screw up Tess. I should have stayed, but I left and that's when TJ went really overboard with Tess. You know before Tess went to Camp Rock, she wasn't all that, for a lack of a better word – bitchy. She was the sweetest and the bubbliest kid I ever knew. She used to laugh all the time. But then I left and the smiles left Tess's face." Wilfred said sadly.

Jason took another sip of his drink, absorbing all of this information. He could see where Tess got her qualities. She got her ambition and her drive to succeed from her mother but she got her playfulness and cheerfulness – albeit often hidden – from her father. Her parents had given her something but they had also taken away her childhhod from her. Stories she told him about her childhood sometimes horrified him. And this revelation shook him because he didn't expect it from Tess's father.

"I don't think that was right on your part, Wilfred. TJ really did destroy Tess you know. Because of her, Tess ended up having a breakdown and anorexia. It took her a few years to get out of that rut. I didn't know her that well a few years ago but I did see her break down. It was horrible..." Jason said in a quiet voice that belied some of the anger he was feeling.

He could see TJ destroying Tess but he hadn't expected Wilfred have a hand in Tess's misery too. Granted it had been unintentional on his part but he could have done something to prevent it. After all he did love her didn't he?

"Yeah, it's not easy living with that guilt. I basically went against my principals and abandoned Tess. I could have done something but I chose the cowardly path and didn't do anything at all. I don't blame you for hating me." Wilfred said with a bitter laugh.

"Okay, I don't exactly hate you but I don't feel that inclined towards being nice to you, thanks to that bomb you just dropped. But still I don't hate you." Jason said thoughtfully. Jason couldn't hate people but he could definitely dislike them and right now he was not sure what exactly he thought about Tess's dad. On one hand he disliked him and on the other hand he knew that the abandonment wasn't intentional so he couldn't berate him that much.

"But you know Jason; the smiles have come back to my daughter's face. These past few days whenever I see her I feel so happy, simply because she looks so contented and happy."

At this statement, Jason smiled too. Tess had been more than happy these past few days, she was bordering on ecstatic. Case in point, the day before he had come home without picking up her all important planner which she had left at the office. Any other day she would have bitten his head off, but that day she had waved off his profuse apologies and instead peppered his face with kisses. Jason had been bemused at the change in Tess's behavior. It was not that Tess was always in a bad temper, but since the morning sickness had stopped, the heartburn had begun and Tess felt like she was in a constant state of unease. And that made her a little snappy.

"I think it's because you are here too you know." Jason said as he trailed his finger around the rim of his glass.

"Well that maybe but before I came here she was still happy. And you my man are the cause of that." Wilfred said smiling at Jason before downing his glass. Jason smiled back. He was glad to know he was the cause of Tess's happiness. But it was even nicer hearing that from her father who obviously did love Tess very much.

His phone beeped and he took it out. It was a message from Tess telling him to pick up some beef jerky on the way back home. She had been attacked by a sudden craving for some.

"Hey Wilfred, we've got to go. Tess wants some beef jerky and I need stock up on some strawberry gummy worms." Jason said as he got up and took out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"If we are going to the supermarket can we also make a small pit stop at a drug den and pick up some weed. I'm running a little low." Wilfred said as he got up and got out his wallet too.

"Allow m- what?" Jason was in the process of taking out his money when he stopped abruptly. Did he just hear Wilfred say that he wanted to buy weed?

"The look on your face was funny man. Relax, I don't smoke up. I'm a hippie who likes to keep it clean" Wilfred said laughing. Successfully having diverted Jason's attention he paid the bill for the drinks and winked at Jason before walking to the exit.

Jason shook his head in amusement and followed Wilfred. Tess's father like the rest of her family too, was one of a kind. He didn't see himself loving him just yet but he could definitely see himself liking him and maybe one day coming around to loving him.

-

On the way back, they stopped at the supermarket and picked up the all important jerky and gummy worms along with a few other things.

When they got home, Jason noticed that Tess was outside, sitting on the porch and waiting for them. It was ten at night and he ran up to her worried that something was wrong. He hoped fervently that she and the baby were alright.

"What's wrong Tess, why are you sitting outside at this time of the night?" he asked as soon as he reached her. Tess stood up and threw her arms around him. He instantly caught her and hugged her tightly to him.

"Everything's wrong Jason. She's here." Tess said looking harassed and annoyed at the same time.

By this time Wilfred had also reached the front porch and he also looked worried.

"Who's here?" he asked.

Tess led both of them to the door.

There sitting inside was a woman with blonde hair similar to Tess.

"Mom."

"Tess…what are you – Wilfred?" Tess's mother said moving from her place near the window and facing her ex-husband for the first time in years, with a shocked look on her face.

" TJ." Wilfred simply stated looking not very happy at this turn of events.

"Oh my god Jason, the two of them together in the same room is like a ticking time bomb. We so don't need this drama now." Tess whispered to Jason as she clutched onto his hand tightly. Jason wound an arm around her in support.

Judging from the tension in the air, he knew that Tess was speaking the truth. And from her tired voice, he could make out, that Tess could certainly do without all of this impending drama.

But Tess didn't look she had a choice. The drama was here to stay.

Damn.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are welcomed with open arms. :)


	11. Powderkeg Waiting to Blow

**Sorry for the long delay but lack of inspiration is immensely annoying. Anyhow here is chapter 11. Thanks to suburbs for being a wonderful beta. Apologize for the slight OOC'ness.**

**Disclaimer - I dont CR or Barebody Essentials which is an actual and awesome salon where I live.**

**Playlist - La Valse de Amelie - Instrumental.**

* * *

Hearing a crash, Tess woke up with a start and Jason tumbled onto the floor, getting tangled up in the sheets in the process. Both of them looked at each other slightly disoriented but nonetheless awake.

"Did you hear that?" Tess asked in a hushed voice. Jason nodded and slowly got up and hopped around untangling himself. He then went to the door and poked his head outside. Tess also got up and gingerly tiptoed behind him. Jason picked up a tall nightshade and slowly made his way out with the nightshade raised in his hands. Tess followed behind feeling her heart beat slightly faster. Was there a burglar in the house?

Jason went downstairs and looked around the house. There was light shining in the kitchen so he slowly made his way towards it, Tess right behind him. He stopped before entering the kitchen and looked at Tess. Tess nodded at him. She already had 911 typed out on the on the phone and only had to hit dial. Taking a deep breath, Jason jumped into the kitchen expecting to find a masked person pilfering the silver but instead he found Wilson and TJ engaged in a staring contest, broken crockery lying between them. The battle yell died in his throat at the sight.

Tess had followed quickly behind Jason, phone pressed to her ear when she stopped short at the sight before her. She sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. This had been the umpteenth staring contest she and Jason had witnessed in the past three days. Since TJ had flown all the way from the Bahamas to spend time with her, Tess couldn't bring herself to send her mother away, even if she reallywanted to. So TJ had ended up staying, while Tess prayed desperately that this powder-keg of a situation wouldn't explode on her.

She looked at Jason who was standing there bemused and annoyed and most of all bleary eyed.

"Guys," she said breaking the silence of the room.

"Tess, I didn't know you were awake. Wouldn't it better if you went to sleep?" TJ said looking at Tess all concerned.

"Yeah honey, you shouldn't be staying up so late," Wilson said mirroring TJ's concern.

Tess took a deep breath asking the powers that be to calm her before she unleashed her sleep deprived and pregnancy enhanced temper on them.

" _See_, I was sleeping, except I heard a crash and panicked thinking it was a burglar and came running down with Jason only to find you two in the kitchen having a staring contest. If anyone's making me stay up, it would be both of you all." Tess snapped taking slow measured breaths to quell the anger that came from being rudely awakened. Jason set down the nightshade and came close to her and slipped an arm around her waist. She slipped an arm around him to and rubbed slow soothing circles on his back while he did the same for her.

"Please, no more night time rendezvous in the kitchen or anywhere else. Otherwise I'll swear I'll be locking you in your rooms." Jason said his tone even more on edge than Tess's. He was really beginning to worry about the impact of their constant arguing on Tess. He was also under intense pressure as the band was trying to finish their new album, and he and Shane were still not getting along. His patience was wearing thin.

Wilson and TJ apologized contritely and headed out of the kitchen but not before giving each other a few last minute glares. Tess shook her head in exasperation and turned off the lights before making her way up the stairs with Jason. She would clear the mess up in the morning.

As soon as she reached the bedroom, she locked the door behind her. If burglars wanted to break in they damn well could. Because she wasn't going to allow anyone to disturb Jason's beauty sleep. As the days passed he was getting more and more stressed and she felt annoyed with her parents for behaving like little kids. Jason was already in bed when she climbed in next to him and snuggled, hoping that the rest of the night would pass in relative silence.

-

Tess was working on some lyrics in the music room when she heard voices escalated from tense whispers into full-out shouting. She put down her pen, slammed her book shut, picked up her phone and wallet, and strode out of the room to once again play the role of unwilling mediator.

She came to the living room and found her parents staring at each other, red in the face. And at that very moment every little thought she had been bottling up came spewing out.

"_That's it_. I can't take anymore of this nonsense. I mean for god sakes, you guys are grown up but your acting like little kids. And unpleasant little kids at that. I am tired of mediating and tired of waking up toinsults and shouting. I'm leaving the house and when I come back there better be silence or _god help me_ I will chop someone's head off, parent or no parent." Tess all but yelled before striding out of the house.

In her wake she left two contrite and ashamed parents.

-

Tess made it out of the house and realized she didn't know where to go. She needed someone to vent too. She briefly thought of going to Caitlyn's house but decided against it. She knew Caitlyn would welcome her even though they weren't very close, but Tess felt like she would be imposing. Jason had been her first real friend and she found it really hard to develop that sort of camaraderie with anyone else. She knew she could always vent to Jason but at this time she knew Jason was just as stressed as she was; she didn't feel like bothering him anymore than necessary. Besides he had been putting up with her recent crankiness with admirable patience, which was a big thing because Tess could be _very_ cranky.

She stood on the sidewalk for a few moments before deciding that maybe a pedicure or a manicure would make her feel better. She hailed a cab and gave the cabbie directions to the Barebody Essentials Salon, her favorite place for unwinding.

She reached the salon quickly and walked in. one of the perks of being a long standing customer was that she didn't even need to make an appointment beforehand. She only had to do that before going to any awards show or red-carpet appearance. Otherwise she could just waltz in there any time she wanted and be immediately attended to.

She walked in to find Sherry a forty year old woman at the desk. Sherry smiled at her and asked someone else to cover the reception area for her.

"So what will it be today Tess?" Sherry asked as she tied on an apron emblazoned with the salon's logo over it.

"Just a mani, pedi," Tess said sinking into one of their delightfully comfortable chairs. Walking was a pain when you were suffering from constant heartburn and nothing could really ease it except eating tons of antacids, and she hated the taste.

She slipped off her flats and placed her feet into the bowl of warm water placed before her. She sighed at the feeling of comfort that enveloped her. Maybe she needed to have done this sooner.

Sherry's fingers worked out the knots in her feet and Tess blissfully sank deeper into the chair. All the while Sherry kept up a gentle stream of chatter that eased Tess into a calm state of mind. She no longer felt angry at her parents. She was only annoyed that they were choosing this particular time to bring up long suppressed, unhealed wounds.

She knew her mother had never forgiven her father for leaving and that her Dad had been unable to come to terms with the woman TJ had chosen to become. But eventually they would have to deal with everything. After all, the past was the past and there was no point in dredging up old painful memories. Maybe she could talk to both of them and try to be a proper mediator. Make them see that things had changed and that most importantly she had grown up and so had they.

She smiled for the first time that day. Soon enough Sherry was done with Tess's feet and while she did Tess's hands, Tess was the one who was chattering, more like her usual self.

When Sherry was done, Tess looked at her hands and legs with a beaming smile. Coming here was a good decision. She thanked Sherry, tipped her generously, paid the bill and made her way out of the salon.

She hailed a cab and soon enough was on her way back home. She checked her phone and found a message from Jason which only indicated a sad smiley face. Her heart swelled a little thinking of him and decided that today Jason could hog the TV and pick the ice-cream flavor which she knew would be mint-chocolate chip. She didn't like it that much but if it made Jason cheer up, then she _would_ like it.

She sent him an encouraging smiley face and a '_love you_'. She then made a phone call that would ensure that a huge tub of ice-cream and a few other groceries would be delivered to the house. She leaned back into the seat and watched the scenery, smiling occasionally as she passed children playing on the sidewalk.

She reached home and paid the cabbie and was walking up the driveway when she saw Jason sitting dejectedly outside the house. She quickened her pace and walked up to him.

"What's troubling you?" she asked as sat down next to him with a slight wince. The heartburn was acting up again.

"No offense Tess, but your parents make me want to shut them up in a room and ask them to get it on already," Jason said glumly as he stared at the profusely flowering shrubberies to the side of him.

"_Jason_," Tess said smacking him upside on the head.

"Ow. But you know it's true." Jason said mournfully as Tess nodded reluctantly.

"I figured something out that should stop all the drama," she said putting up her hand before Jason could speak, "_but_ it doesn't involve asking them to get it on in a locked room." She said dryly and Jason's face fell. She was pretty sure Jason had picked up that Caitlyn because knew that Jason wouldn't have said that if he weren't so annoyed. And she besides she did agree with him, even though her plans for helping them patch things up didn't revolve around much sex as Jason's did.

"Come on in sunshine, there's a tub of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream with your name on it. And also you get full control of the TV tonight even though a wonderful episode of Chuck is on," Tess said with a smile on her face as she stood up and pulled up Jason along with her.

"Aw, Tess you really are wonderful," Jason said as he planted a kiss on her face. Tess simply smiled and wound her arm around his waist as they walked in. Sometimes all the shit that life put her through didn't seem worth it, but then that sweet, gentle smile on Jason's face made everything worth it. She was so thankful for Jason. He and the baby were the best things that had ever happened to her. And she wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

  
**S****ort of fillery but I needed it to set up the next chapter. Anyhow please do review with your thoughts, it's always nice to know what can be improved or toned down. :)**


	12. Of Foxy Mamas and Group Hugs

**I'm really sorry. I know it's been a month since I last updated. I just lost my way with the story a little and needed to figure out where I was going. That's why the infernally long time to update.**

**Dedicated to suburbs my beta. She lsitens to me whine and even gives such wonderful advice. she's all kinds of awesome. :)**

**Playlist - Dil Gira Dafatan- Delhi-6. I implore you to check this song out. It's a Hindi one but it has to be one of the most melodious tracks I have heard in a long time. Seriously, do look it up on youtube or wherever. :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or Heidi Klum or Good Housekeeping magazine.**

* * *

Tess smiled when looking into the mirror. Despite the heartburn and constant ache in the soles of her feet, pregnancy had its advantages. She had boobs. For the first time in her life she had cleavage, that hadn't been created by a push-up bra. She grinned widely as she examined her chest. It's was juvenile to feel this happy but she didn't care. She had boobs!

Jason walked into to the bedroom to find Tess…handling her chest. Those were the only words he could think of and they sounded decidedly perverted, even if they were only in his head.

"Tess, what are you doing?" he asked tentatively.

"I have boobs," Tess said brightly turning towards Jason.

"I've been noticing," Jason said grinning slyly.

"So you've been observing them all the time?" Tess said, her voice going deadly calm.

"Uh…I…I mean no…that would mean I'm objectifying you…and that would be wrong," Jason swallowed nervously as Tess's gaze sharpened, "geez, Tess, I'm only human and a guy. How am I not supposed to notice if my girlfriend's chest is increasing day by day. I can't help it. I tried not to look you know…but I couldn't…" Jason finished off, coloring under Tess's steady gaze.

He didn't know how exactly to react when Tess dissolved into giggles.

"Jason, I was kidding. I don't mind you looking at my chest. I'd rather you did. Cause how else is a girl supposed to feel special and all if her own boyfriend tries not to check her out when he supposed to be doing exactly that." Tess said as grabbed hold of Jason's collar and she drew him near for a kiss.

Jason grinned goofily as Tess' soft lips pressed against his; this was one of the many reasons why he loved Tess - her ability to make him feel goofy yet special at the same time.

"By the way, that totally sexist comment is only a one time occurrence, okay?" Tess said as she drew back.

"Tess? Zip it." Jason said as he pulled her close again to kiss. Really, she sometimes picked the most inopportune times to talk.

--

Tess looked at the dress she was wearing with satisfaction. She looked nice, even though she was wearing flats instead of heels. It was a simple shift dress. And as for the shoes, well not everyone could be Heidi Klum and wear sky high heels while being pregnant. Heels only made her arches ache more. Heartburn had a remedy but there was only so many time a day she could soak her aching feet in water. And as of now she'd choose comfort over beauty hands down.

She looked over to the podium where Jason was sitting with Nate and Shane answering questions about their new album. Earlier when all of them had been standing together, the tension between Shane and Jason was so evident it could be cut with a knife. And Nate didn't look too happy about it. He never was comfortable when people were fighting, especially his own band mates, who happened to be his best friends. It was like being pulled in two different directions.

Now they were out on the podium answering questions like nothing had ever happened. Jason warded off any questions about the pregnancy with alacrity. They had only sent out a press release to announce the pregnancy and had consented to an exclusive interviewed by _Good Housekeeping_ magazine. There had of course been a flurry of attention at the news. Music's former bad girl and music's present good boy had gotten together and had a baby on the way. In terms of entertainment gossip, it was epic. And reporters were stunned at how long the pregnancy had been kept from the press.

Many a reporter did try to word the question differently, hoping it would catch him off-guard but Jason refused to be baited. At last they gave up and concentrated solely on the album.

Meanwhile Tess had been joined backstage by Caitlyn and Mitchie. She greeted them with a warm smile to which Caitlyn responded enthusiastically and Mitchie a lot less enthusiastically. Tess sighed inwardly, not everyone could be won over. However she could make her peace with that. She didn't care what anybody else thought. Mitchie's phone rang and she excused herself from the gathering. Tess felt relieved when Mitchie left; not that she had anything against Mitchie but she didn't feel very comfortable around her.

"Hey there foxy mama," Caitlyn said winking at Tess.

Tess giggled at Caitlyn's bit of inappropriateness. It was something she had missed.

"I've been waiting to use that for like ever," Caitlyn said.

"So how's everything going? Nate tells me that Jason and Shane are _this_ close to having a throw down," Caitlyn said as she perched herself on the edge of some black trunks.

"That would be one way to describe it," Tess said dryly. She wouldn't be surprised if they did come to blows. Whenever Shane was near, Jason went really calm but his eyes balzed in a very unlike Jason way and whenever Jason was near Shane's lips twitched uncontrollably like he was itching to mouth off. Clearly it was killing them to behave like gentleman.

"By the way, don't give Jason any more ideas about sticking my parents in a closet. If they drive him mad he's going to do exactly that and the house is going to resonate with sounds which will make me want to wash my ears with soap and also require years of therapy to forget." Tess said smiling slightly.

"Ah but secretly you do want to stick them in right, even if you won't openly admit it?" Caitlyn asked with a knowing gaze.

Tess colored, "Of course I do. Just not in my house. That would be…" Tess broke off shuddering a bit with disgust. Sex was a natural act no doubt and there was nothing wrong with it but somehow the thought of one's parents doing it always made a child feel like gagging. And it didn't matter how old the child was. The gag reflex was always there. It was one of those unexplainable things.

"I understand. Don't worry; we'll stick them together somewhere secluded." Caitlyn said putting an arm around Tess and gently shaking her.

Caitlyn smiled at Tess. The Tess she had known back at Camp Rock hadn't been the same - that Tess had been harsher and more unforgiving. The current Tess looked more relaxed, even though there was still that air of coolness around her when she was with someone she didn't know very well.

It looked like Jason had brought the real Tess to the forefront. Suddenly feeling spontaneous and also happy for her former best friend Caitlyn hugged her. To her surprise, Tess accepted the hug with a lot of warmth, making Caitlyn smile. Maybe she had never really known the real Tess at all.

Tess was surprised by Caitlyn hugging her but she accepted it anyways because it made her feel happy. It was like even if there was all that nonsense with Shane, Caitlyn would have her back.

At that moment, the three guys came backstage. There was going to be an album signing later on. Jason immediately gravitated towards Tess and Nate went towards Caitlyn. Shane however didn't even stop to greet Caitlyn who was one of his best friends, instead stalking off to find Mitchie.

Caitlyn however wasn't going to be ignored. Giving Nate a quick peck on the cheek she called out to Shane, who stopped at the sound of her voice. Caitlyn stomped up to him, her intent and Nate knew it would be really mean to snigger but when Caitlyn ticked off Shane, it was always worth watching. Sure enough even though Caitlyn was speaking very calmly, it only took a few moments for Shane to look like he wanted to curl up and cry. When she was done Caitlyn sauntered back to them while Shane trailed behind them.

"Jase, I believe Shane has something to say," Caitlyn said smiling mysteriously. Tess watched all of this with interest. Truthfully speaking, Caitlyn's efficiency was a little scary. And it seemed like Nate's thoughts mirrored her own. He looked a wee bit intimidated by Caitlyn. Mitchie who had come back at that very moment watched the whole scene with trepidation.

Jason looked Shane in the eye and Shane looked like his resolve was going to crumble but he slowly straightened himself and faced Jason and Tess.

"Guys, I'm sorry for the shitty way I behaved. It's just that, I was afraid I'd lose Jason because you'd change him into something else," Shane said mumbling a bit.

Jason blinked in surprise while Tess was a little confused.

"But Shane, nobody can change a person unless the person themselves decides to change," Jason said bemused.

"I know. I guess it was hard for me to believe that Tess had changed. So it was just easier to believe that she hadn't changed and that she would make you…bad," Shane said, feeling everyone's disbelieving gaze on him. He was also beginning to feel pretty sheepish. In hindsight, his behavior seemed almost childish and spoilt.

" Um, Shane, just so you know, I would never ever change Jason no matter how evil I become, he's too much of a nice person. And don't worry; I'm not going to break his heart or anything. I mean, I do love the guy and we're even going to have a baby. That should be proof enough, that I not going to dump him like a sack of potatoes. And hopefully he won't dump me either." Tess said with much gravity as she could muster.

"Nonsense Tess, I'm sticking to you like glue," Jason said seriously. He found it little hard to believe that Tess thought he would leave her. He loved the woman for god sakes. And despite the disturbing vibes her parents gave off when together, he was still with her. That alone should have told her how much he really really loved her. Living with TJ and Wilson was no cakewalk in the park.

"I was kidding Jason," Tess said smiling. She had been kidding but it was always nice to get a confirmation. Jason grinned in response.

"I'm sorry Tess, for calling you names and all. And yeah, I know you won't break his heart." Shane said with a small smile.

"I hope you'll forgive me Jason for being such a crackpot," Shane said hopefully turning towards Jason.

Jason stepped towards Shane and hugged him tight. And over the course of a few moments the hug mutated into a giant group hug and Tess smiled as she found herself squished between Caitlyn and Jason. She was glad the stalemate was finally over and she only hoped that there were more group hugs on the way because strangely enough, she found herself enjoying this one a lot.

* * *

** So there you go. Hope you liked it. :)**


	13. Freedom of A Kind

Sorry for the wait, life and mostly laziness got in the way. We've come down to the final few chapters. There are are 2-3 chapters to go after this. This chapter is unedited because I dont want to bother my beta when she is busy. I edited it as much as I can but if you find mistakes do let me know.:)

Disclaimer - I do not own Rolling Stone, Jonas Brothers, Project Runway, Heidi Klum, Tim Gunn, Gummi worms or CR.

Playlist - Chumbawumba- Tubthumping.

* * *

Tess stomped in front of the couch where Jason was sitting and reading the latest issue of Rolling Stone Magazine. Some artists called the Jonas Brothers were on the cover. In Jason's opinion, he only liked one of them, Kevin Jonas. Nick Jonas was fine but he kept getting over-shadowed by his personal life. And finally Joe Jonas, that's guy voice made Jason shudder. It could be good but he strained it too much. Someday that fellow would lose his voice if he didn't take care of it. He was just reading about their newest album when Tess's voice interrupted him.

"Jason, do I look fat?" Tess asked worriedly hands on her hips.

Startled, Jason looked up, "Is that a trick question?" he asked warily. His elder brother Paul had warned him about questions like this. There was nothing good that would come out of it.

"Jason! Tell me the truth. Do I look fat?" Tess demanded.

"Would it help if I said I love you anyway?" Jason asked cautiously.

"No it wouldn't."

"I need to know Jason, none of my clothes are fitting me and then there's Heidi Klum who goes around looking like a million bucks!" Tess burst out. Jason sighed; Heidi Klum and her fabulous self were quickly becoming a 'problem' as Tim Gunn would say. This was what happened when you watched too many re-runs of Project Runway.

"Tess, you don't look fat and nor are you fat. You are healthy and gaining weight just like the doctor said you should. As for your clothes not fitting you, I do not want to be mean but you are six months along." Jason said gently.

Tess sighed and plopped down next to him.

"It's just that sometimes I feel so unattractive because I live in tee-shirts and loose sweats. And I used to be the person who was always one step of everyone as far as fashion was concerned."

"But Tess, I like you even in sweats. I think you look hot in them." Jason said sincerely. As far as he was concerned, Tess could wear a potato sack and he would still think she was beautiful. He had no doubt about that.

"That's nice of you Jason," Tess sighed once again, "but being pretty used to be my thing. Now I can't even wear my favorite jeans."

"But your favorite jeans were super-skinny and your waistline has expanded a few inches," Jason reasonably pointed out.

"I know. That's why I'm depressed." Tess said leaning sideways to put her head on his shoulder. She didn't regret the baby one bit. It was just that she was finding it a little hard to accommodate all the changes that were happening. Now that she was in her final trimester, the changes were happening much faster and were very visible.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we do some maternity shopping. You can still be fashionable and pregnant." Jason pointed out with a smile. He was trying his best to be a good boyfriend and he hoped it was working.

"Jason, you are absolutely the best boyfriend ever," Tess said hugging him and feeling immensely cheered up. Jason smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.

--

Tess opened the door of the house feeling light and happy. She had a nice time shopping for herself and she had even persuaded Jason to buy something. They had also done some shopping for the baby, picking neutral colors because they didn't know the sex of the baby and wanted it to be a surprise. Jason was right now unloading everything from the car.

The moment Tess entered, she remain rooted to the spot, her eyes huge and having lost the ability to vocalize her thoughts about the sight in front of her.

Jason came up right behind and seeing what she saw, he shrieked loudly.

"Ah!!My eyes, my eyes!!!" Jason dropped all his bags and screwed his eyes shut and Tess did the same. Oh, she was so mad right now.

"Mom, Dad, what the hell are you doing on the couch?" She yelled. Only then did her parents realize that she and Jason were in the room. She could hear sounds of embarrassment as her parents peeled themselves apart from each other.

"Sorry dear, we got a little carried away," her father said breathlessly as he stood up hurriedly. Tess groaned, she should have known. Everything had been building up to this. The decline in fighting, the suspicious quiet and the weird formal way in which they had been interacting with each other.

"I'm sorry Tess," her mother said as she too stood up to join Tess's father in an upright position. She fiddled with her shirt and hair which were both heavily rumpled.

"You can look now honey," Wilson added helpfully and Tess cracked an eye open to see if the coast was clear. Relieved that her parents weren't, ahem naked, she opened her eyes while Jason did the same. Jason looked a bit traumatized though. She supposed that was liable to happen to anyone who had just seen their in-laws engage in 'activities'.

"I suggest that both of you go to your rooms right now, before I go ballistic. Tomorrows after I have scrubbed my brain clean, we will talk, okay?" Tess said, her voice dangerously low and her parents recognized the don't sass me tone and meekly took them selves off to their room.

Tess wanted to sink down onto a couch but she couldn't bring her self to sit on the couch that had just been vacated. Instead she sank awkwardly onto the love-seat and Jason wedged himself next to her.

"No offence Tess, but your parents, they have to go," Jason said all but begging.

"I know. Today was close." Tess said shuddering. She loved her parents well; she loved her Dad and mildly liked her mom. But this had gone on for far too long.

"Yeah, I don't know if I will ever get those images out of my head." Jason said frantically rubbing at his eyes.

"Chill Jason, you'll be fine. Someday the same thing could happen to us and our kids could be scarred for the rest of their lives." Tess said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's true- what did you say kids?" Jason asked grinning.

"Well I figured one kid would be lonely two would be okay but three would be just fine," Tess said a little self-consciously. She did envision a future with three kids, probably two boys and one girl. The girl of course would be spoilt rotten and boys would be just like Jason, absolute sweethearts with maybe her devilish side to go, just to drive them mad.

"My sentiments exactly," Jason said putting an arm around her and dropping kisses on her head. Tess sighed and snuggled into him. She loved Jason so much. And the thought of having a family with him filled her with warm. He was simply perfect. Well imperfectly perfect, but that's just the way she liked him.

"You know, Caitlyn said this would happen. She said they've been giving off vibes." Tess said a little sleepily from the crook of Jason's neck.

"If she wants, she can have them." Jason said hopefully.

"I wish she would." She snuggled a little deeper and her voice came out sounding muffled.

"You know there's no reason they should stay. I mean I can book a hotel room for them and there they'll have all the privacy they want. And we'll finally have the house to ourselves." Jason said seriously, straightening and looking down at Tess's face.

But by this time Tess was already asleep. Smiling, he gently disentangled himself and stood up. He then lifted her and carried her upstairs, taking each step slowly. He nudged open their bedroom door and laid her on the bed.

Tess stirred sleepily and Jason helped her change into a comfortable nightgown. Quickly changing himself, he threw back the bed-covers and slipped in beside her. He could worry about his in-laws tomorrow, tonight he just wanted to cuddle his lovely girlfriend and go to bed.

--

Tess woke up slowly next morning, stretching languorously before racing to the bathroom. She had to pee.

After washing her face, she walked downstairs to find the house suspiciously empty and only Jason sitting at the dining table and finishing a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Jason, where are my parents?" she asked curiously. They were early birds who woke up before anyone else and spoke in ridiculously happy tones in the morning. Today, the house was silent.

"I put them up in the best hotel I could find," Jason said cautiously. Tess stared at him askance for a moment. She then swooped down upon him and kissed him senseless. Jason wanted to reply but could only mumble incoherently. After a while he found himself able to speak again.

"That was awesome," Jason said slightly dazed. Tess grinned engagingly before stealing Jason's plate. He smacked her hand lightly but she pulled the plate away from him anyways.

"This means that we can finally have the house all to ourselves." Tess said through a mouthful of pancakes. Jason grinned hopefully, maybe he and Tess would be able to spend some long needed me time together.

"We can get started on the baby's room. The cot and furniture needs to be assembled." Tess said continuing. Jason raised his eyebrow quizzically. Tess noticed it and lazily amended her statement.

"Fine, you can do all the work and I'll sit in a corner and order you around and maybe throw in a few kisses once in a while." She said smiling.

"Two kisses every half-hour and you've got your self a deal," Jason said stealing back his pancakes.

"Deal. By the way how did you convince my parents to leave?" Tess asked as she got up to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"I didn't, I told them we were all going for a small holiday," Jason said as he got up and put his plate into the sink.

"I'm assuming only they ended up going," Tess said amused as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Not exactly. We're having a holiday too, just not at the same place." Jason said coming and standing next to her.

"I knew I loved you for something other than your ability to get me gummi worms," Tess said hugging him. Jason hugged her back, happy that she was finally smiling and relaxed.

Finally, she could come to her home and spend time with Jason and not have her brain fritzed by witnessing inappropriate make-out sessions on the couch. It was as if she had just discovered freedom again.

Oh, and she was so replacing the couch.


	14. The Beginning of a Life

Um yeah, seven months since I updated. I know I fail at life. :| And I'm sorry that I became one of those authors who leaves everyone hanging. I really am. Anyhow, this in unbeta'd cause my beta is super busy but when she is free again, I'll get it done. I've tried to keep the labor scene as accurate as possible and I looked at my development psychology books and notes for guidance and wiki and I _think_ I mostly got it right.

But if there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll correct them. :)

And if anyone is still around reading, thank you for sticking around. You are probably awesome than sliced bread and ballerina flats. Epilogue should be up tomorrow. :)

* * *

"If the baby doesn't come out soon, I'm going to have to have to take some drastic measures," Tess said tiredly as she sank heavily on to the couch.

"What happened?" Jason asked looking up in alarm and panic. Was she experiencing any pain or discomfort?

"I just had to pee again for the fourth time in three hours," Tess stated dryly, lifting her feet up and placing them on the coffee table. God her feet ached, just like her back did, just like everything else in her body did. And then suddenly the tears started. She had a felt hormonal all through the pregnancy but in the last few months she found herself bursting into tears over the smallest of things like not finding her planner or not being able to fit into a dress.

It had thrown off a lot of people, especially Jason who had been horrified. Because before all of this, Jason had only seen her cry twice. Once when a gossip rag had derided her pretty badly and the next when she told him about the pregnancy.

Poor Jason had been stunned and not known what to do except gather her in his arms and sooth her. That helped of course. But it didn't stop the tears which seemed like they were going their own course.

-

Jason stared at her askance. Tess was crying again. He immediately moved closer to her and put an arm around her, comforting her and whispering sweet nothings.

"What's wrong Tess?" He gently asked.

"I just want this pregnancy to end and that makes me a very bad mother because who wants their baby to come out before the due date. I don't deserve to be a mother." And with that Tess started wailing all the more, her tears turning into sobs. Jason sighed. It was four days till the due date but the strain of the pregnancy was beginning to tell because the baby was exerting immense pressure on Tess's bladder and back. She was in lots of discomfort and though he tried to make her comfortable every which way he could, there was something he just couldn't do anything about, like the continual discomfort she was in.

"Tess, just because you want the baby to be born, it doesn't mean you are a bad mother. It's not bad to want to feel at least slightly comfortable." Jason said taking Tess into his arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Tess just continued sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm so scared and tired Jason," Tess said, her voice sounding muffled and exhausted.

"I know, I know," Jason murmured into her, wishing there was something he could. Unfortunately short of having the baby for her, there was nothing he could do. Not knowing what else to do, he began singing to her softly, tracing soothing patterns on her back.

Suddenly Tess sat up straight, her expression one of shock.

"What happened?" Jason asked confused. Was his singing annoying?

"Jason, I think my water just broke," Tess said, feeling under her dress, which was indeed wet.

"Wait _what_? But there are four days more?" Jason cried out in panic. But even he could see the tell tale signs of water on the couch. He immediately sprung into action. He raced upstairs; picked up the bag they had kept packed for the inevitable trip, grabbed his wallet and credit cards and raced out of the bedroom. He was just about to race down the stairs but then he remembered that he forgot something. It was eleven in the night and cold and he and Tess would definitely need their coats and Tess needed a new nightgown. He raced back in to the bedroom and got the things he forgot.

He raced down stairs and hastily gave Tess the dress and slippers while he quickly went around the house making sure every window and door was locked. Then he picked up his car keys and came back to the living room to find Tess slowly making her way to the door. He ran behind her, shut the door behind him, locked it and helped her into the car.

So far Tess had been keeping awfully quiet but now the panic was beginning to show on her face.

"Jason, the baby is four days early. What is something is wrong?" She said gripping his hand tightly as he reversed out of the driveway.

"Nothing is wrong Tess. Dr. Martindale said that all dates are not accurate to the tee. It's give or take a week, so don't worry. I'll get you to the hospital on time and everything will be fine." Jason said distractedly, keeping his eyes on the road but not before giving Tess a quick kiss for moral support. Tess meanwhile quickly sent a message to Caitlyn and the others who had demanded that she let them know when the baby was on its way.

Thankfully it was eleven o'clock and the streets were relatively empty and it allowed Jason to drive carefully but also like somewhat of a maniac. They had made this practice run many times but the practice run was nothing compared to the real deal. He already had the speech prepared for the police officer who just might catch them speeding. He hoped no one would catch him but if they did, he had due cause to be speeding. His fiancée was in labour!

They reached the hospital soon enough and Jason left the car in the parking lot and called out to an attendant who was walking near by. The attendant was prompt and he got Tess a wheelchair and helped her into and wheeled her to the hospital while Jason locked the car and then got the bags and all.

He found Tess waiting in the reception area as the receptionist found her room and called for her doctor. He stood next to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. Inwardly he was panicking but he couldn't let himself go to pieces, not when Tess needed him. Tess smiled up at him wanly. Her fear showed more plainly on her face.

Soon enough the others arrived.

Nate wrung Jason's hand warmly while Shane clapped him on the back. Jason smiled back weakly. He was going to be father soon. The thought was exciting and yet terrifying at the same time.

Caitlyn and Mitchie gave Tess hugs. Caitlyn whispered words of encouragements into her ears and Tess smiled back, feeling a little emotional and overwhelmed.

Nine months and they had finally reached the end. Soon enough, hopefully, she'd be holding her baby in her hands. But she wasn't ready. She didn't know what to do and there was a tiny person depending on her. Tess had never felt so scared in her whole life.

What is everything went wrong?

"Ms. Tyler, your room number is 207 and I've paged Dr. Martindale. She should be here soon." The nurse smiled pleasantly and the attendant wheeled her to the lift and Jason followed. He gripped the bag tightly. He wanted to make everything better for Tess but he didn't know how.

-

Soon enough the labor pains kicked in but there was nothing Dr. Martindale could do except tell Tess regretfully that there was nothing much that could be done because the baby hadn't started crowning as yet.

Jason held Tess's hand tightly all through the contractions and helped her do her breathing exercises. At times she gripped his hand so hard that he felt he blanched from the pain and thought it was going to break for sure. But Jason was a fair guy if nothing and he reminded himself that if his hand broke, it was the damn sperms' faults not his. He was just a vessel of sorts for the Y chromosome.

Meanwhile, Tess's forehead was bathed in perspiration and she felt like strangling someone with her bare hands. Pregnancy was supposed to inspire happiness but all she was feeling now was a lot of pain and exhaustion. Jason was being a dear and holding her hands and wiping her forehead and she felt terribly bad for almost cracking his hands on some occasions but it was as if he were her only link. That's why she didn't even feel like letting go.

At that moment Dr. Martindale walked in and checked on the baby's progress. She put Tess's gown back down and smiled at her.

"Ms. Tyler, the baby's head is crowning, start pushing." With that she went back under the gown, to receive the baby.

Tess stared at Jason with a mixture of fear and apprehension.

"Come on sweetheart, you can do it," Jason said encouragingly and gave her soft kiss on the forehead.

For the next two hours Tess pushed and pushed as hard as she could. Sometimes she felt so tired and just wanted to give up but Dr. Martindale and Jason kept encouraging her to keep going. And so she did.

Just when she thought she was going to collapse from exhaustion, the doctor congratulated her and she could hear the shrill cry of a little person who had just come into the world.

Tess weakly craned her head and saw a tiny little person covered in blood and fluids wriggling in the doctor's arms. Jason looked stunned and she herself felt equally stunned. There had been a little person growing inside of her all these month and that was that little person.

"Congratulations Mr. Gray and Ms. Tyler. You have a lovely little boy."

Jason was the first to find his voice, "Oh my god, look Tess, we have a little baby boy." Tears were streaming down his face and when he bent down to kiss Tess, even she was crying hard. The both clung to each other for a few moments, so in love and so happy.

Dr. Martindale handed the baby over to a nurse to get him cleaned and Tess's eyes followed him. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms and look into his little face.

The nurse handed him over to her swaddled in blue cloth and Tess accepted him gingerly, afraid that she would harm him in some way or the other. Jason sat down beside her and they both gazed into the infant's face. It was wrinkly and puckered and yet Tess and Jason could feel their hearts brim over with emotion. This little boy was their very own creation.

Once more Tess felt her eyes flood with tears.

"He's the handsomest baby I've ever seen," she whispered to Jason as she marveled over his each tiny feature and the way his hands were tightly furled.

Jason nodded as he hesitantly reached out to touch his son's cheek. It was soft and warm and Jason could feel pride burst through his veins.

"I think this is the proudest and happiest moment of my life," he said to Tess as he kissed her.

The nurse came to them smiling and said that she had to take the baby way and put him in the nursery so that Tess could have some rest before giving the baby his first feed. Both of them didn't want to let go the baby, _no_ their son but the nurse was quite firm.

"I suppose you had better take some rest know. If the kid is truly our kid, then he's going to run you ragged." Jason said with a grin as he tucked Tess into the bed. Tess would have replied with something witty and snarky but she was far too tired. And _happy_. So she just stuck out her tongue at Jason and smiled as he gave her a kiss.

Jason smiled when he saw that Tess had immediately fallen asleep. He sent up a quick prayer of thanks, grateful for the fact that women were such wonderful people for going through so much pain to bring a new person into the world and that he was glad that he was in love with a girl like Tess who was going to be wonderful mother and who obviously loved him enough to go through this pregnancy and not even try to strangle him even once.

He couldn't wait to tell the other's now.

-

Jason walked out as quickly as he could even though he wanted to run and found his friends sitting in the waiting area with tense looks on their faces.

"You guys, I'm a father!" Jason yelled as soon as he got close enough to them. Caitlyn was the first to tackle hug him and pretty soon, Jason was buried under a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you Jason!" Nate said looking extremely excited.

"So tell us, is it a boy or a girl?" Shane asked excitedly as he hopped from one foot to another.

"It's a boy," Jason said beaming widely.

"_Yes_! I can't wait to be the cool uncle who introduces him to hot girls." This earned Shane a sharp whack on the head from Mitchie.

"Excuse my idiotic boyfriend Jason." Mitchie said apologetically to Jason as she then turned on Shane and glared. "You will do no such thing." Shane pouted at this but he couldn't stay grumpy for very long, given the circumstances.

"Is Tess awake?" Caitlyn asked. She wanted to go congratulate her and tell her that her parents couldn't be here because they were out of town and couldn't get a return flight until tomorrow morning. Also Jason's family was still on the way.

"Nah, she was pretty tired so they made her take rest." Caitlyn nodded. She could always tell Tess later.

"You know Jason, why don't you go and get some rest too. We can go see the baby ourselves." Nate said kindly as he took in Jason's haggard appearance. Though Jason was happy, he was tired and he looked wiped out.

Jason looked doubtfully at them but the other's urged him on so he dragged himself back to the room.

Tess was sound asleep and he brought up a chair near the bed and tiredly fell into it.

He took Tess's hand in his and in a few moments he was a fast asleep too.

But before he went to sleep, there was one quick thought that flashed through his head.

That he was luckiest and most blessed man ever.

-

Meanwhile, Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shane had obtained permission to see the baby.

Shane peered into the cradle where the baby was sound asleep.

"He looks very wrinkly," Shane said critically. Mitchie once again whacked him on the head and led him out to give him a stern talking too despite his wounded protests. Nate and Caitlyn watched him amusement and then went back to looking at their nephew. Well he wasn't related by blood but Nate and Caitlyn considered themselves his aunt and uncles anyways.

"I never did understand why people raved about having kids and becoming parents but when I look at this little guy's face and I look at all the tired but ecstatic parents, it finally makes sense," Nate said thoughtfully.

Caitlyn gave him a peck on the cheek. Nate was so serious and reserved and a little awkward around children so she was glad to see that he finally saw what made all the pain and frustration and anxiety worth it. But she wouldn't push the subject now. She didn't want to scare him off just yet.

"We could just lift one from here and run away. No one would ever know." She said lightly as she watched her nephews purse his lips and move his little hands.

"Let us." At this Caitlyn's head shot up.

"I was kidding," she said warily.

"I'm not," Nate said grinning, his eyes alight.

Now it was Nate's turn to be whacked on the head and shepherded outside to receive a lecture from Caitlyn about the inadvisability of napping someone else's kids.

Meanwhile, the baby just slumbered on as did two exhausted new parents in a room a little distance away.

They had an appointment with each other later on today.

Because baby made three.

A new family.

-


	15. Epilogue

This chapter is dedicated to **Kendra** who helped me immensely with this entire fic. Without her help, I would have been clueless and lost. Thank you for all the help Kendra!

This chapter is also dedicated to **everyone** who ever reviewed this fic. You know who you are and you also know that you are awesome. :)

Disclaimer – Nope, not mine.

* * *

"You have got to finish you vegetables my dear." Tess coaxed her three year old as he pushed away the carrot sticks and the peas. The mashed potatoes he had finished but the peas and carrots still remained on the plate.

"Don't want." Matthew told her mutinously, his lips set in a sulky pout.

"But don't you want to be a _big strong_ boy?" Tess asked helplessly as Matthew's eyes began to grow huge and water. Oh dear, she was completely no good at temper tantrums. She knew they were common for three year olds but _god_; she hadn't yet gotten a handle on how to deal with them. The first few times she had tried being sweet and coaxing but that only made the tantrum worse and made her want to tear her hair out. The next few times she had tried being stern and unyielding and instead of tantrums she got a bucketful of heart-rending tears that made her feel like the Wicked Witch of the West. Needless to say she hadn't yet figured out the fine balance between being sweet and unyielding. And she had a sneaky suspicion that there was no balance and that tantrums and tears were something she would have to deal with whether she liked it or not.

"_Don't want veggies_." Matthew's voice had now increased a few octaves higher and Tess turned towards Jason in a silent plea. Jason who had been watching the exchange with some amount of amusement because Tess looked like _she_ wanted to cry and trepidation because he knew that Matthew started crying, or better yet wailing, the whole neighborhood would hear his heart rending wails and he and Tess would be looked upon in the light of murderers. Such were the powers of a toddler's tears.

"Come on, eat them up buddy. If you don't-" Jason paused, trying to think of a suitable scare tactic. Ah yes, he had one. "If you don't, the monster under your bed will get you because you are not a good little boy." That should have done it right? But from the look on Tess's face, apparently not. Jason winced and inched backwards. Oh dear, he had committed a horrible child rearing faux pas.

"Jason?? Are you nuts? Now you've scared him!" Tess said exasperatedly as Matthew began crying in earnest. She got up from her place at the table and scooped him up from his seat. He clung to her and sobbed while she soothed him.

"I didn't know!! I mean, I didn't think it would be a big deal. Every kid knows there are no monster's under their bed, only dust bunnies." Jason moaned guiltily. This had been the third time this month where he had accidentally made Matthew cry. The first time had been when he had told him that cars didn't really talk. Matthew had been crushed to discover that his red engine wouldn't ever respond to him. The second time had been when he had accidentally loaded Matthew's favourite stuffed dog into the washing machine and all that came out ripped shreds of the dog. Matthew had taken one look at the dog and burst into heart-rending tears and Tess gave him the evil eye for an entire week. God, he sucked at this parenting thing.

Tess had by now calmed Matthew down with the promise that if he finished his vegetables, then she and Jason would take him out for a drive and ice-cream. That was kind of like flirting with disaster because ice-cream in the nights was a bad idea since Matthew always fell asleep before they could get him to brush his teeth and they never hard the heart to wake him up while he was asleep. But hey, at least he was eating his vegetables, so that didn't make her a horrible parent right? Also they very well knew the danger of waking a sleeping child. Only disaster and no sleep would follow. So Tess was fine with bribing him with ice-cream as long as he ate his vegetables. That sort of softened the blow in her opinion.

"Man, I suck at being a parent," Jason said mournfully, poking at his own food. Tess came and stood next to him; amused. She dropped a kiss on his head and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Nobody is perfect. And we are new at this so I can let go of the fact that we are going to be hit and miss at quite a few parenting things. I'm sure by the time the next one comes along, we'll be practiced pros."

"I am not sure any parent can be a pro at raising kids. I mean, they are the biggest mysteries since space. And even the frontiers of space have been sort of breached. But you never know when your own kid is going to scare the shit out of you." Jason said doubtfully as he processed this. "But hey, I am _totally_ down with trying and practicing. After all, practice makes perfect." Jason grinned at her.

"That's my man," Tess replied smiling.

Sure they were no great shakes at this parenting thing and every single day was a revelation and huge learning process with a very steep curve all rolled into one but Tess loved every minute of it—well most of it as did Jason. After all, having a child of your own was one of the biggest things that could happen to a family. Having someone depend on you for everything and idolize you and love you unconditionally was sort of humbling. Sure there were fans who did that but children always loved you, no matter what. Even when they were fighting, a few minutes later everything was fine and they still loved you.

And she and Jason had come a long way from being the shitless scared parents of old. Well, they still were shitless scared that they would mess up but at least they didn't call the for every little thing. But to her credit, Dr. Martindale had taken it in her stride and now made some gently mocking jokes about it.

"Finished." Matthew announced triumphantly and Tess looked and saw that he had indeed finished his vegetables.

"That's _my_ boy," she said proudly and he beamed at her, happy at the praise. Jason clapped and whistled and Matthew giggled.

"Now I believe we owe someone ice-cream? Jason questioned innocently as he came around the table and stood next to Matthew.

"Me, me!" Matthew yelled happily as Jason swung him up into air. He was about to throw him up but then realized that would probably make him vomit. Hey, he was already learning, see?Tess smiled and collected the dinner plates and put them into the sink before following her boys out.

Outside, Matthew was giving Jason a long list of all the flavors he wanted to eat while Jason wrestled with baby seat and strapping him in. When he was done, he opened the door for Tess and then raced around to the driver's seat. He couldn't help it. He wanted ice-cream too.

Once he was inside he revved up the engine and reversed out of the driveway while Matthew still continued with what flavors he wanted. They probably wouldn't let him have it and he would probably throw a tantrum but as of now, everything was all good. Also, he had just now very graciously offered to share with them some of his humungous ice-cream sundae.

Tess was appropriately awed and thanked him breathlessly which made Matthew giggle and Jason smile.

Tess looked over at Jason. "We did _good_, didn't we?"

Jason looked back at Matthew and then at her and grinned.

"We did _excellent_ babe."

-

The End

-

I am no rock star but I sure do feel like one upon finishing this. Thanks to everyone who followed this story from start to finish and who put up with my incredibly erratic updates. You are all rockstars in your own right. :)

Much love.


End file.
